


The Tarran Sentinal´s

by Perr1n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Ours is not the only world. Ours is not the only species. Ours is not even the greatest threat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always dreamed of being an Author. I love books, I love reading. I´ve made plenty of short little fanfics, but this is my longest story to date. If you have any questions, let me know in the comments. I´ll answer to the best of my abilities.

**_Training_ **

It was such a nice day, sky clear save for a few fluffy white clouds, sun giving off a warm glow made even better by the cool breeze. Too bad I could not enjoy it, considering i was trying to keep my head from being knocked off. “LEFT! RIGHT! WATCH THAT FOOTING!” Screams  _ Profec _ Lorenz, all four of his green eyes trained on  _ Millities _ Azeal and I as we traded blows. Azeal, his combat staff twirling in deadly arches, tried to goad me into thinking he was open. “What is wrong, Agi?  Are you scared?” My younger friend taunts as his dark brown eyes blink two at a time. “Watch what leaves that mouth Azeal, least I shove a sabere down it.” Is my response. I mean for it to be a intimidating threat, but can not hide the grin that is on my face. Azeal is smiling as well, chest rising and falling as breath enters and leaves him. 

 

“As enticing as that sounds, I would rather see you sent to the healing rooms!” With that he lunges, staff striking my wrist, causing me to release one of my two swords. Countering, I use my other hand to hit him on the crown of his helmet, resulting in a satisfying clang. Azeal stumbles backwards, hands rising to his head. I then attack, scooping up my dropped blade and sweeping his legs from under him. He falls onto his back, releasing a ploom of dirt as his body lands on the ground. Trying to get up, Azeal is stopped by me when I straddle his chest and place one sword on his neck, other poised above his eyes. “You lose, how sad.”  I tell him before hopping off, helping him to his feet. “Very good  _ Tribune _ Agi, you as well  _ Millities _ Azeal.” Comments  _ Profec _ Lorenz. Our  _ Wyvern _ , who had been watching echo their agreement.  

 

“You continue to beat me, and I continue to fail at seeing how.” Azeal says, removing his helm and rubbing the welt left by my fist. “You will someday, just not now” I tell him before I turn to Zennoose, patting her flank. She shakes her massive triangle shaped head, glittering sapphire eyes matching the scales of her long body as the waxy grey quills on her head rub together to produce a trilling hum.  **_“You fight with the ferocity of a Wyvern, dear Agi; just as you did when we were but hatchlings.”_ ** Her sonorous voice says within my mind, powerful and filled with the love that riders and their mounts share for one another. “ _ You are too kind to me, Zennoose. You treat me as if I were still a child. _ ” I respond in her thoughts, climbing up her side to seat myself in the saddle on her back, hooking the various straps to my legs and waist. 

 

Waving a farewell to Lorenz and Azeal, Zennoose spreads her dual sets of sinewy wings, giving a screech as she bounds forward. With two strong flaps we leave the ground and into the air,  rising higher and higher above the Temple of Enforcers. Below us stretches the great city of Agis, the sprawling capital of the Morwen Empire, rulers of any and all land. The Empire had existed for as long as the Tarran Sentinel's had, both having been founded together under the basis of creating a strong, stable government for the world of  _ Ra´xel _ . 

 

The Empire handled the political affairs and related information to the current Empress while the Sentinel's acted as her enforcers and guardians, carrying out tasks deemed to dangerous for the normal soldier. I, along with Zennoose are the children of two riders and their mounts, having grown together. Romantic relationships between Sentinel’s are common and although it is allowed, many frown upon the idea of them having children. Regardless, my mother and her  _ Wyvern  _ fell in love with my father and his. Zennoose and I were born and then raised within the Temple, life as a Sentinel being the only thing we know, considering that we already were linked before birth. 

 

A common person can become a Sentinel only by going through many rigorous and often exhausting trials, the Grey Council accepting nothing short of the strongest and smartest of all. Even then, you must also be able to link with your  _ Wyvern _ . It is a sacred and holy ceremony, where the  _ Wyvern  _ and  _ Sylex _ that succeeded the most are lined up facing each other.  _ Wyvern  _ can not speak the normal tongue, their mouths are not shaped for it, and as such a  _ Sylex  _ cannot speak theirs. 

 

The only means of speaking to one another is determined by not your intelligence, but rather an ability that all hold within their minds. This power is only unlocked when Rider and Mount are in close vicinity to one another. When they are, said parts of their minds are fully unlocked and they can begin to speak within one another's thoughts, and by doing so also speak with other Sentinel’s of the different species. But that is not the end, for many more tests and great amounts of training are next, in order to see if you and your mount can work together to overcome obstacles. Zennoose and I have passed our trials and have been Sentinel’s for almost eight years, rising to the rank of  _ Tribune _ , which is essentially the deputy of the  _ Profec _ , who is general of all Sentinel’s. The  _ Profec  _ answers only to the Grey Council, who in turn answer to the current Empress.  

 

**_Grove_ **

“ _ I am not sure what to do right now, do you have any idea? _ ” I ask Zennoose, one hand gripping the a small loop on the saddle to keep steady. She rumbles deeply, her thoughts shifting.  **_“Sadly, I do not. I did not have much planned for today. We could always visit the Elder Grove, if you wish?”_ ** _ “That is fine.”  _ I respond. Zennoose swerves and heads towards the Grove, a large peaceful forest near the western border of Agis that was teeming with ripe fruits and game. Swooping low, wings carried by thermals of wind, we flew above all, feelings of peace mixed in with never ending awe at everything below, seen in a way that many never would. 

 

A few moments of silence passed before the Grove came into view, illuminated by the setting sun. As we neared a thought entered my mind and I relayed it to Zennoose. “ _ Are you thinking what I am thinking?”  _ I ask her.  **_“I can hear what you think, so yes I am indeed thinking the same as you.”_ ** She replies before tucking her wings close to her body, angling her entire frame in a sheer vertical drop. I had only a brief moment to realise what is happening before I find myself hunched over, wind blasting full force into my face. Closing my upper eyes and narrowing my lower, my free hand reaching to undo the straps that attach me to her. When the last one fell away I release my hold of her neck, a shout of elation leaving me as I felt her body slip away. I plummet without any show of stopping, arms and legs spread out to slow my descent as much as one could when free falling. A noise was heard above me, outwardly sounding like a banshee scream but within me it was revealed this noise was Zennoose laughing merrily. She appears next to me, falling at the same speed. The ground nears and nears below us as Zennoose angles herself once more beneath me. I grab onto her saddle, both hands then wrapping around her neck. Closer and closer the surface of the world gets, purple leafed tops of the Tara trees ready to spear us. 

 

_ “NOW!” _ I yell and with another scream of delight Zennoose spreads her four wings and pulls upward. As we shoot skyward, I swear to you that I could feel the branches scrape my legs.  We flew up and turn left, banking towards a grassy clearing. Extending to her fullest Zennoose touches down, all eight legs causing the ground to shake from the impact. I hop off and stumble for a moment, my mind still reeling from what had just happened. Zennoose nudges me with her snout, fang filled maw smiling in its own way. 

 

“ **_Are you still here, Agi? Or has that mind of yours been rattled out of your body?”_ ** She asks me. “Sadly , I am still here, albeit feeling as though I am not.” I tell her, using my actual voice due to the fact I can not focus my thoughts. I reach for one of the pouches attached to my  _ Wyvern’s _ saddle and pull free a small blue flask. I open its top and take a swig of the berry tasting fluid before placing it back in, reaching now for my bow and quiver. Carved from the ivory tusks of the southern Plain Treaders and adorned with the statement written in the Old Tongue, “Cran tho le‘tell” which means “May your aim be true.” The bow was given to me as a gift by my father for passing the trials needed to be a Sentinel. It had once been his, having  been given it by his Mother who had received it from her Father.  **_“No need to hunt, Agi. I will do so instead, you may get a fire going”_ ** Zennoose tells me, having once again heard my thoughts. “Are you certain? I do not mind” Is my response. Zennoose shakes her head and with a sigh I place the bow back in its holster located on her right foreleg. With a soft pat on my head with her tail and a third cry Zennoose launches into the air and vanishes. 

 

No sooner had I finished making a ring of stones with a pile of dead branches in its center did a trio of Dal, their hooves blurring as they ran towards me come out of the forest. Their beady black eyes set within their antlered skulls are filled with fear as Zennoose, swooping low appeared behind and above them. Two of the Dal, smaller and more fit than the third blew past me and back into the darkening treeline. The third, old and obese instead trips on the ground and falls. Zennoose dove and her front paws, with talons extended sank into its soft flesh. The Dal gave a shrill cry of pain that was cut short when teeth larger than its head severed its spine. 

 

_ “Well done.”  _  I tell her as she lumbers forward, turning back to striking the two fire stones I carried in an attempt to generate a spark.  _ Click!Click!Click! _ The stones went, but not a single flash. “Old Ones curse you!” I snarl at the rocks. I try a few more times, finally being interrupted when Zennoose releases a ploom of bright blue and orange fire from her mouth, instantly igniting the kindling.  “ _ Thank you”  _ I tell her, hiding my momentary surprise behind a calm face. “ **_My pleasure, dear Agi”_ ** Is her response, barely able to hide the chuckle that wanted to escape her. She settles herself beside me, watching with interest as I remove the skin and bones of the Dal, setting aside its organs for her. She plucks up its hearts and livers, along with a few bones. There is a rather odd crunching noise as she eats them like one would eat a strand of Fulon berries. Holding a stick with a chunk of meat stuck to it, I turn it over the flames, slowly roasting the flesh to a dark brown. 

 

“ **_This is always so nice, when it is just you and I. No training, no fighting, just us being together because we can be.”_ ** Zennoose tells me as I bite into the cooked meat, chewing slowly.  _ “Agreed, as entertaining as being the personal escorts of the Empress of all known lands is, I still try to enjoy the simple things.”  _ Zennoose hums deeply as she licks her paws clean of blood, tail wrapping around my waist.   **_“They are quite rare as of late, with the Empress demanding that the Empire's borders be extended, that more land is to be claimed as hers.”_ ** She tells me.  _ “It is simply how the world works. I still read of the times when us Sylex were at war with you Wyverns simply because both wanted more territory.”  _ She now lays her head across my lap, purring contentedly as I rub the space where her head connects to her neck.  **_“As you had just said, it is simply how the world works. Things change, for better or for worse.”_ **  My beloved  _ Wyvern  _ says, pushing her form up against my back for me to rest against. We continue to speak of nothing noteworthy, her calming voice, coupled with the immense heat radiating from her body soon had me drifting off.  _ “Goodnight, my loyal mount.”  _ I tell her.  **_“Rest well, my trusted Rider”_ ** Is the last thing I hear before my mind slips away into sleep.

 

I awake the next morning, stretching my arms as I rise to my feet. The sun is coming up to my right, giving a pleasant glow to the trees that surrounded us. Behind me Zennoose too is awakening, letting out a groan as she extends her body, tail lazily swishing.  **_“Good morning to you Agi.”_ ** She tells me.  _ “Morning to you as well, Zennoose.”  _ I respond, climbing up her side and latching myself to her back.  **_“Where to now,  my Rider?”_ ** Zennoose asks me. I send a mental image of our new destination to her and she obliges, launching skyward. We once more soar above all, drifting calmly towards the Temple. Within a few moments we land on a platform and are greeted by Palon, the  _ Wyvern  _ of  _ Profec  _ Lorenz, his pale orange scales in sharp contrast to his deep brown eyes.  **_“Tribune Agi and Zennoose, you are to report before the council, they have an assignment for you both.”_ ** He does not wait for a reply and instead takes off, gusts of wind being left by the pull of his wings. We take flight as well and are soon flying down the halls of the Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Council_ **

The ceiling is hundreds of stories above us and each hall is wide enough for three adult  _ Wyvern  _ to fly side by side each other. Below us, initiate  _ Sylex  _ that have no mount and  _ Wyvern  _ too young to fly walk, going on about their daily routines. Pale white marble, carved into columns support the massive structure, also being held up by the towering statues of legendary Sentinel’s of old. The largest of which, reaching all the way from the top to bottom of the hall are the carvings of Grand Masters and former  _ Profec  _ Voi the Red Eyed and his  _ Wyvern _ Karn Hellmouth. They are widely considered to have been the very first Sentinel’s and had for over forty two years led the group, even becoming the personal advisors of Dralla of House Morwen, the first Empress. Their wisdom had no equal, and during their time as lords of the newly formed group there was a Golden age of peace and bountiful harvests. It is still discussed today what had finally killed these gods in mortal flesh. Some say they grew old and died peacefully next to one another, others claim they were slain in an epic clash with a forgotten enemy. Nothing could be proven, save for the fact that they were gone. 

 

We fly through the space between Kran’s forelegs and, touching down, walk the rest of the way to the council chambers, entering a room that was lit solely by thirteen bronze brazzers. Each sitting atop raised thrones arranged in a crescent shape, rising higher as they neared the middle were the Grey Councilors, their  _ Wyvern _ sitting at the bottom of each seat. Finally, standing side by side on a pedestal in the center of the room was Azeal and his  _ Wyvern _ Muri.

 

 “So nice of you to finally join us  _ Tribune _  Agi and Zennoose, now we may begin.” My mother, Councilor Adrius the Keen says. Zennoose and I stand next to Azeal and Muri, both giving us nervous glances. After a beat of silence Grand Master Grol rises from his seat, so late into his life that he requires a cane in order to stand. Observing us four with his light blue lower eyes, his upper ones closed due to having long since failed in his old age, he speaks in a still clear voice that echoes with each word. “Eight years now have you served our holy order Agi and Zennoose. Eight years you have carried out our orders with diligence and pride.” He tells us, stopping briefly to deal with the hacking cough that burst from his throat. Once it subsides he continues, sparing a brief glance at his  _ Wyvern,  _ Crov. “And now we have another order we wish you to carry out, we wish for you to oversee these younglings final trial so that they may become one of us.” He gestures to Azeal and Muri as he says this, who seem slightly more at ease now. Grol sits down and Mother picks up in his place. 

 

“We have received word from a messenger that the frontier village of Woodrow is requesting assistance from the Sentinel’s. You four are to respond to this summons and mend the problem to the best of your abilities.”  Zennoose and I nod, now hearing what Counselor Troi the Scarred had to say. “As per all final trials, you will merely observe and assess how _Millities_ Azeal and Muri handle the situation, only interfering if there is absolutely no other option. Do you all understand?” “ ** _Yes, Counselor Troi”_** All four of us respond. Grol rises once more and claps his hands together. At once, the doors to the chambers open and a pale green _Wyvern_ enters, eyes taking in the surroundings as he walks towards us. **_“Greetings Sentinel’s of Agis, I am Ren, Wyvern of Baron Null, leader of the town of Woodrow. I will show you the way to our home once you are prepared.”_** Says the newcomer, clearly unnerved with being here. “This is your mission, and your responsibility Azeal and Muri. Go forth with our blessing” Grol tells us, and the session is adjourned. 

 

**_Farewell_ **

Exiting the dark room, blinking as my eyes adjust to the light, I am stopped by Azeal, who will not stop speaking of how excited he is. “Our final trial! This is so thrilling, I and Muri are going to be Sentinel’s!” He cries, his emotions so powerful that they bleed into me, filling my body with excitement that is not my own. “You  _ might _ become Sentinel’s, if I believe you are worthy enough.” I correct him, thankfully causing that unwanted giddiness to leave my system. He laughs and pats my shoulder, those dark eyes of his still brimming with childish wonder as he walks over to Muri, who was speaking to Ren. Zennoose flies off, telling that she will gather supplies for the journey.  I sense a presence behind me and turn to find my Mother standing there, looking like a queen in the golden and silver robes of councillors. “Hello my child” She says, her cyan eyes matching mine. I respond by hugging her, my tail intertwined with hers in a show of affection. “How have you been, Counselor Adrius?” I jokingly ask when we step back from each other. With an immensely dramatic sigh Mother responds, “Dreadfully bored, life as a Counselor is rather dull. How are you,  _ Tribune  _ Agi?” “I feel wonderful, I am an elite member of the most powerful army in all the land, fighting on behalf of the Empress and riding on the back of a fire breathing serpent.” 

 

She nods and clutches the pendant that dangles from her neck, the red scales that it was made of still gleaming. “What I would not give to be out there with you, to once more soar above all.” Mother tells me, and I feel an  inkling of sadness enter my mind. It is suppressed, although a brief flash inside my thoughts shows the faces of three long dead loved ones. My father, his mount Cree and my mothers  _ Wyvern,  _ Jorge. Father and Cree had died when they were sent on a mission when Zennoose and I were just seven, and Jorge fell to the Red Fever, having contracted it from a poison laced dart. He supposedly had jumped in the path of the one who fired it, allowing himself to be hit in place of the Empress. I fail to think of something to say and am thankfully saved by the arrival of Zenoose, who now has two filled satchels strapped to her saddle. 

 

 ** _“I am ready, what of you?”_** My _Wyvern_ asks me. I turn back towards mother and embrace her once more. “Fly safe, my child.” She tells me. **_“Fear not friend of my mother, so long as I live no harm will ever come to Agi.”_** Zennoose assures her. With one last touch on my shoulder Zennoose and I leave and walk towards the others. Muri bows her head, tail wagging like a newborn pup from the energy that radiated from her and Azeal. “I am ready, but first must ask what it is that we are getting involved in” I face Ren as I say this. **_“We may speak as we fly, time is of the utmost importance.”_** Is the green _Wyvern’s_ response. **_“Let us be off then! No dilly dallying when you are a Sentinel!”_** Muri exclaims, bounding too and fro, forcing Azeal to grab her hoop ring to keep from being thrashed about. Without another word we take flight, soaring between the pillars of the Temple and into the sky, the headquarters of the Sentinel’s and then the city it was within soon being left behind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave questions in the comments. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Journey_ **

As we fly, wind blowing in our faces I extend my thoughts towards Ren, once more asking what it is that his people need us for. Speaking openly so we all may hear his inner voice the pale  _ Wyvern  _ explains.  **_“ Ever since our town had been founded we have been confronted by a large band of Wyvern riding thugs that come down from the western mountains and demand we pay a large tribute of our food and water to them once every year, least they kill our men and take the women. Six times now they have taken their fill and left us alone, but their presence has driven away many of our people. With fewer crops being made, there is now very little that is left for us.”_ ** _ “Why do you not fight them?”  _ Azeal asks, causing Ren to snort dismissively.  **_“We are farmers, not soldiers. We have neither the numbers nor the skill to give any resistance.”_ ** “ **_When are they to return?”_ ** Muri questions.  **_“Twelve days from now, which is why we must hurry,”_ ** With that said we flew the rest of the way in silence, although I still speak privately with Zennoose. 

 

 _“What do you make of this?”_ I ask her. **_“This is going to be all too easy. Bandits? HA! Remember when you fought that warlord to save me?”_** _“How could I not? Broke my arm in several places, but I still blame you for that, considering it was his prized Kali that you ate.”_ Zennoose shakes under me as she laughs, **_“I was hungry, and we can both agree that he deserved it, with the way he kept talking about us.”_** I lean close and scratch her neck, _“He speaks no more, for he now sleeps inside a dirt filled box.”_ I glance to my right and see Azeal petting Muri’s back, perhaps speaking her. **“** ** _What do you think of those two?”_** Zennoose questions me next. “ _They have ambition, and are quite eager. But I feel they are somewhat naive as to what it is they will have to do.”_ ** _“And what would that be?”_** I think for a moment and when I fail to find a soft means of saying it, I instead bluntly state, _“Killing, to take the life of another living creature.”_ ** _“It is difficult, the first few times, but it does grow easier as time goes on.”_** Zennoose explains. I nod, mulling over what to say next. _“It still does not excuse it, killing is never justified, regardless of the reason.”_ ** _“That is what you think and by extension what I do as well. However, not all agree with this, for there are those who kill simply for pleasure.”_** _“That there are, Zennoose, that there are.”_ We say nothing else for a time, the only noises being the flap of wings and the whistling of wind, and the sun rises and then begins to fall as we go.

 

 Muri eventually breaks the silence, saying that her wings are growing sore. I spot a clearing ahead and guide the others to it, all three  _ Wyvern  _ touching down.  **_“We shall rest for only as long as we need to, the village is a another days flight.”_ ** Ren states, head quills splayed out in a show of anxiety.  **_“We will get there in time, but arriving exhausted shall help none.”_ ** Zennoose retorts, to which Ren glares at her,  **_“I highly doubt you will be of much use either way, but if arrogance were strength then you four would be quite powerful.”_ ** Is the green serpents response. 

 

I feel myself growing hotter from the anger Zennoose is emanating towards him, my heart beating quicker as my hands clench. My mind is clear though, and I use it to push away the rage.  _ “Stand down, my Wyvern. He is no threat to us.” _ I tell Zennoose privately. She complies, quills flattening against her head as she breathes deep.  “Um, we shall gather firewood?” Azeal offers, glancing hurriedly between us.  “ **_Yes, do so_ ** **_”_ ** Zennoose and I say together. Azeal runs off, Muri trudging behind him.  Ren gives us one last withering stare before curling up and laying down where he stood. 

 

**_“Calls us arrogant, stupid backwoods outsider.”_ ** Zennoose mutters as I hop off her, peering into the tree line. “ _ We do not have to enjoy this, but it must be done. Push through, and we will do fine.”  _ I tell her as I pull free a plump Helios fruit from one of the satchels attached to her. I bite into its red skin and a overly sweet juice floods my mouth. I eat slowly, watching as Zennoose opens her maw and uses it to dig a massive hole in the dirt for the wood to go into. “ **_And so tolled the golden bell, plunging the thief straight into hell”_ ** Zennoose hums as she digs, tail swaying left and right. The sound of footsteps to my right signals the return of Azeal and Muri, the former carrying a armload of branches, the latter quite shockingly having a sapling twice the length of my body in her mouth. “ **_I do hope this is enough. Is it enough Tribune?”_ ** Muri asks as they near. I nod and gesture towards the pit, where they drop their wood into, Muri’s tree jutting out at an angle. A quick cough of heat from Azeal’s  _ Wyvern _ has a blaze going. We sit around it, our serpents being used as cushions, the fire being the brightest source of light in the quickly darkening area. 

 

“Master Troi said that you both have been Sentinel’s for eight years, I can believe that. But is it true your Father and Zennooses Mother were Talos Swift-Blade and Cree Storm-Wing?” Azeal asks us. Zennoose chuckles while she responds, “ **_Do you know of any other Talos and Cree? We are indeed their one and only children.”_ ** They observe us with admiring gazes. “ **_Incredible! They must have told you of their adventures, like the time Cree ripped the head of a Plain Treader off with just her teeth!”_ ** Muri exclaims. Before I can tell her that this did not happen Azeal interrupts me with his statement. “Or when Talos fought off thirty pirates using nothing but a rock!” Zennoose cranes her neck to give me a quizzical look and I can do nothing but raise my hands in a show of confusion. The younger ones continue to spout out ludacris stories of what our father and mother had supposedly done, only stopping when Ren lets out a rumbling growl of annoyance from where he was laying. 

 

Speaking through our thoughts now I tell Azeal and Muri, “ _ Get as much rest as you can and someday someone shall tell glorious stories of you.”  _ They comply, Azeal pulling free a wool cover from a pack and wrapping himself in it, Muri resting her head in his lap. I lean back against Zennoose, vision darkening as she lays one of her wings atop me. “  **_I have changed my mind. With the way they are going this is going to be quite a challenge.”_ ** She murmurs. Laying on my side, my maroon armor softly clinking I reply, “ _ One step at time we will see this through, one step at a time.”   _

**_Woodrow_ **

We are up and off the next morning, the sun giving a warm glow to the land below us. The forest tops gave way to massive fields upon which Plain Treaders graze peacefully, using their long trunks to lift rocks and eat the Yen beetles that lay under them. To our left stretches a vast expanse of snow capped mountains, a cluster of small houses nestled at the base of them. “ _ Be on your guard, for if Ren is anything to assume by, then I have the feeling we may not be welcome.”  _ Azeal tells all save Ren, impressing me with his intuition.  **_“Agreed, we will do what we must and then begone.”_ ** Zennoose responds. With that we close the distance and I am surprised to see many  _ Sylex  _ below us, looking up with shocked faces. We circle once, Zennoose and I observing the low wooden buildings,  fields of crops growing in square patches stretching out behind them. All five of us land and are almost instantly surrounded by  _ Sylex  _ and  _ Wyvern _ . One of the former steps forth and shouts, “Ren! What in the seven circles of hell are these Sentinel’s doing with you?!”   **_“I brought them here, they say they will help us.”_ ** Is his reply. The other glares, his light brown fur standing out.  **_“We don’t need help from the Empires dogs! We agreed to that!”_ ** Yells a  _ Wyvern. _ “Go back to your Temple, you are not welcome here!” Chimes a third. All begin to shout the same, only stopping when a figure pushes his way through the crowd and raises his hands in calming motions.

 

“ _ Brothers, Sisters, please be at peace!”  _ He cries and they obey rather quickly. “ _ Yes we did agree that we would not bring in the Empire but times are desperate, Charon and his group have driven us to the edge! So few of us are left that fear we shall not survive much longer, and so that is why I sent Ren to acquire help, we truly do need it.”  _ He speaks through his thoughts, his oddly neutral voice carrying no hints of nervousness. “Damn it Null! These Sentinels can't be trusted, you of all people should know this!” Says the brown furred villager. Null looks at him and though nothing is heard, I feel that something is said between the two that was not public. 

 

Regardless, the other backs down and Null turns to me, extending a hand that was missing its fourth and fifth fingers. I grasp it nonetheless, noting that despite his lanky frame, he possessed a strong grip.  “Forgive them my lady. They are not well used to outsiders.” He says. “Quite alright sir, I assume you are Baron Null?” I ask. He nods. I gesture to my companions as I tell him our names. “I am  _ Tribune  _ Agi, daughter of Counselor Adrious the Keen. My mount and close friend answers to the name Zennoose. These are  _ Millities  _ Azeal and  _ Wyvern  _ Muri.” The younglings bow respectfully, keeping each other within reach. “Thank you Madame Agi, we are in need of your assistance.” Null replies and motions for me to follow. The crowd parts and disperses, going back to what they were doing before, although I still spy a few distrustful glances. 

 

 ** _“I have explained the basis of our ordeal to you, but you may ask Null should I have not made anything clear”_** Ren says as we walk, looking more at ease with Null now sitting on his back. “ _I know enough, and am willing to help deal with these raiders.”_ Is my response. Null hums thoughtfully before he speaks again,“ _They had appeared no sooner than two weeks after the construction of the town had begun, led by a dark furred man who called himself Charon. He threatened to as he put it, Rain fire and hell the likes of which none have ever seen if we did not give a portion of our food to him.”_ His eyes lower and I sense grief in his voice as he continues. “ _Many were against it, and those who spoke as such during his first arrival were killed, including my son”_  Ren snarls as he interjects, **_“We do not know that, they took him alive!”_** _“I feel more comforted knowing he is dead then having to think of what those  thieving bastards are doing to him!”_ Null retorts sharpley, next breathing deep. “Yes, they took my son prisoner, and that was well over six years ago. I fear he is not returning.”  “I am so sorry, truly i am.” Azeal tells him. “Thank you, just make his death worth something by killing as many of those that took him from me.” Null says.

 

We arrive at a barn, its red paint chipped and weathered. “This will be where you four may rest. Forgive me when I say it is the only place that may accommodate your _Wyverns.”_ Null explains. **_“It shall do, thank you for your kindness sir Null.”_** Zennoose responds. I hop off her and grasp one of the rusted handles of the barn, pulling it open. We are struck by the smell of straw and hay, as well as the faint odor of long gone animals. Ren turns and begins to walk off, carrying Null with him who calls over his shoulder, “I shall send someone over with bedding and candles.” I raise a hand in understanding before turning back to what would be our home for the time being. “Well, it's spacious at the very least.” Azeal mutters as we enter, the light from outside revealing an indeed wide room that could fit Muri and Zennoose. Slanted ladders on either side lead to the upper rafters, where more of the sun's glow came through cracks in the boarded windows. **_“If it means we will get to those who would resort to bullying and killing honest and fair people simply to continue their existence, then i would sleep through the harshest storm.”_** Muri tells him, her eyes observing Zennoose and I. I place a hand on her flank and she trills softly, that same look of adoration and trust in us two still present. “All in good time, all in good time.” I assure the young one. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless all of you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Allies._ **

I decided to explore a bit and leave the barn, taking in the stretch of wooden shacks and huts on my sides. They were rickety, handmade and obviously lacking in resources needed to make them more stable, but still impressive in their own right, having been built with dedication and focus. I take note of the fact that many have boarded windows and are lacking any decoration to show who they belong too, meaning they are most likely empty, their owners no longer here. I spot a pair of  _ Sylex _ ahead of me, one sitting in a carriage filled with crops being pulled by a Tau, a hunchbacked horned beast with eight muscular legs. She stops the animal and begins to talk with the other, and judging by the way they make sharp gestures at each other, coupled with their expressions it is not a friendly one. 

 

I find myself walking towards them, and as I near I begin to hear what they are saying. “You sold me those Kylo and after I ate them I puked for a entire week!” Growled none other than the same brown furred person that led the mob from earlier. “Not my fault Trew, all the good ones had to go into the pile for Charon!” Responded the one in the carriage. Trew narrows already narrowed eyes, and I notice as I draw close that each is a different color. The top right is blue, top left is green, bottom right brown, and bottom left pure white, no pupil at all. He opens his mouth to say more, but falls silent when I am spotted. “Is there a problem, does this one bother you?” I ask as I stand at the drivers side. “Away with you, you  _ Pediculos  _ bitch!” Trew snarls, moving around the carriage to be nose to nose. He is taller than me by a few inches, has wiry muscles from toiling in fields, and a rancid stench akin to burnt fur emanates from his mouth and body.

“Leave her alone, Trew!” Shouts the driver. “Shut your mouth, Dren!” Trew replies. “Big word  _ Pediculos _ . Too big for a small brained runt like yourself.” I tell Trew. Behind him Dren suppresses a titter, one hand going over her mouth. Trew’s eyes widen before a shrill cry burst from his lips as he throws a sloppy right hook at my face. There was a variety of ways I could counter him, but he is rewarded simply with a pain in his hand as I lower my head and allow his fist to collide with battle tested metal that was made to survive a blow from a hammer.  Still there is a faint ringing as my helm rattles, but nowhere near as loud as the scream Trew gives. He hops about, shaking his hand and yowling as Dren laughs. He glares at us for a moment more before walking off, muttering to himself. “Thank you for that.” Dren says once he is far enough away. “My pleasure.” I say and extend a hand. She shakes lightly, and I feel how soft her skin is compared to the calloused palm of Null. “ _ Tribune  _ Agi at your service my lady.” I tell her. She smiles amusedly, showing straight white teeth. “Dren Colos, an honor to meet you.”  She inches over and pats at the spot next to her, offering me a ride. I oblige, stepping up and seating myself next to her. She snaps the reins of the carriage and with a lowing groan the Tau lumbers forward. 

 

“Other than Null you are the first to treat me kindly here” I say after a moment of silence. “Like him, I am able to see past what has occured before. See past the horror that was the Burning of Guelder.” That catches me off guard, for it was something all Sentinel’s know. Guelder was another frontier village that during a time of great political strain seventeen years ago became the capital of a resistance movement that tried to overthrow the Empire. What resulted next was a war that lasted no more than two years, but in that time thousands were killed. It only ended when a wave of  _ Wyvern  _ blackened the sky as they swooped down and set fire to Guelder, killing not only the intended targets, leaders of the group of rebels, but also hundreds of men, women and children who had no allegiance in the affair. “I did not know that was their reason, but it is a good one.” I tell Dren. She observes me with gentle, motherly grey eyes and through the ability all that have or are bonded with a  _ Wyvern _ posses I sense her kind and honest nature. She cocks her head as if listening to something and scoffs lightly. “You are reading my emotions aren't you?” She asks.

 

I at once retract my thoughts in surprise. “How did-” I begin, but am silenced by a raised hand. “I once had a bond mate much like yours, and he taught me how to sense the actions of other Unified.” She explains, impressing me. I ask where her  _ Wyvern  _ is, but she does not answer. I understand and at once leave it alone as we soon arrive at a shack that was in better condition than the others. Dren hops off and lifts one of the crates and moves for the door, which I open for her. “Do you need my help with this?” I offer as she enters and sets the box on the ground. “No, you have done enough. Thank you again, Agi.” Is her reply. With that I leave, bidding goodbye to her.

 

As I exit her home a shadow falls over me as Zennoose lands, eyes alert and somewhat suspicious.  **_“Something is wrong, I feel as though I am being watched.”_ ** She whispers, glancing to her sides. I do as well, finding nothing. “I see nothing, so please calm down.” I tell her.  **_“I cannot! Its as if there is something following me!”_ ** The sound of a branch snapping is heard behind Zennoose and she at once whirls around, snarling and baring her teeth. “Is this how you greet a person?” Dren asks, unfazed by Zennoose. “ **_Who are you? Why are you standing behind me?”_ ** Zennoose demands, tail twitching and throat glowing a faint orange from the fire she had prepared to launch out. 

“ _I am Dren, and I apologize for startling you, for I simply wished to get to my cart._ ” She gestures to said cart, where the Tau stares fearfully at the winged beast that fell from the sky. I place a hand on Zennoose and she breathes deep, calming a bit. “ _Where are the others?”_ I question her. “ ** _I left them in the barn, they said they would be fine without me.”_** Those words came at the worst possible time, for as soon as they were said a noise, the sound of a shell horn, vibrated through the village. “What is that?” I ask as Dren stares skyward with a horrified face. “Its them. Charon is coming.” She whispers as over the distant mountain ridge comes a wave of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are open. Ask away!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fear_ **

“MOVE! EVERYONE, IN POSITION NOW!“ Null screams as he and Ren fly overhead. ¨Agi, get inside my house and hide, they cant know you are here!¨ Dren tells me. I grip the side of Zennoose´s head and tell her to find Azeal and keep him from being found.¨  **_¨But Agi!¨_ ** She protests, but I push and shove at her head, yelling for her to go. She does, but not before pressing her snout against my chest in a embrace. ¨Ïnside, go now!¨ Dren motions for the door, which I run through. It slams shut behind me and I am left in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from the single mud and dirt caked window. Crouching so that I may not be seen I watch as three of the up to almost sixty  _ Wyvern _ land, two flanking the middle as guards. To me however, it seems that it would not need them for even from here I can tell it is massive, at least two or three times longer than that of Zennoose or Ren. It moves in a swaggering manner, hellish orange eyes filled with the disgust and mild amusement it felt to the dwellers of Woodrow,  _ Sylex  _ and  _ Wyvern  _ lining up to its right, none taking their eyes off the ground. Craning a scarred neck the same crimson color as the rest of it, the newcomer snarls, causing the villagers to flinch. 

 

**_¨Where oh where is your Master? Let us be done with this so I may not breath your stench any longer than I must.¨_ ** He says, voice a nightmarish rasp, like a dagger scraping stone. ¨ _ I am here, Fenris.¨  _ Null proclaims as Ren lands. The two  _ Wyvern  _ stare each other down as Null bravely glares at the figure sat on the back of Fenris. ¨You are here rather early.¨ Null continues as he and the other hop off and begin to walk towards each other. As he draws closer I begin to make out his features, most notably the pitch black armor that blended with his equally dark fur, intricate swirls and symbols on it only visible because of the faint blue glow that they seemed to give off. Most were of a design I have not seen before, but a few were what seemed to be that of the Old Tongue that our worlds forefathers spoke during the first peaceful years between my people and the  _ Wyvern. _ One was the carving of the symbol for the word  _ Mar´nir _ , which translates roughly to  _ Speaker _ . I could have made out more if I was not interrupted by him speaking. 

 

Compared to the painful, grating hiss of Fenris, Charon sounds like… well I don't know what he sounds like. It was heavy with a accent I assumed is of northern heritage, and he speaks slowly, voice smooth and unnaturally soft, a whisper I would not have heard if not for him using his thoughts.  ¨ _ I thought I would pay you all a visit, see if you were prepared in case we needed our share sooner than what was intended.¨  ¨ _ Ẅell, your tribute is almost ready. Return tomorrow and we will have it waiting for you.¨ Null replies. Charon makes a humming sound, all four of his golden eyes trained on the Baron.  _ ¨Yes well, I must confess that is not the only reason for my sudden appearance.¨  _ The bandit leader palms the hilt of a hand axe strapped to his side, the bluish glow around him growing a bit brighter.  _ ¨I am anything if not a merciful man, so I shall give you a chance to admit your wrong doing. If you do, all will be forgiven and we can put this behind us.¨  _ Null glances at Ren, and for once the two calm leaders seem worried, even afraid. Charon smiles, and if i did not know any better I would describe it as the smile a close friend would give you after telling a good joke. 

 

¨ _ WHERE IS THE SENTINEL?¨  _  My blood feels as though it has frozen as the words drift through my mind, and a chill causes me to shiver, for I surely feel as though the actual fingers of Charon had caressed my brain. There was just something about him, the way he speaks so softly, how his armor pulsates and glows unlike anything seen before, how calm and at ease he is, as his followers circle overhead. Null swallows nervously, and then asks aloud, ¨What are you saying? What Sentinel?¨ Fenris growls again, all eight legs rippling with muscles coiled and ready to spring. ¨ **_Spare us your false ignorance! Give us the agent of the betrayers, least we raze this pathetic excuse of a town to ashes!¨_ ** ¨ _ Fenris, calm yourself. I am sure the good Baron is just nervous, I would be as well if it were I in his place.”  _  Charon says, placing a hand on the foreleg of Fenris, a hand whose armor gauntlet has sharpened points on the fingertips.  _ ¨I am going to now count to ten, and if you do not tell me what I want to know, we will start killing people, starting with that one¨ _ Charon points directly at Dren and before any can react Fenris lashes out with his tail, wrapping it around her waist and dragging her up to his face, where he grips her in one paw, fangs glinting with mad glee as he smiles.

 

Dren stares with wide eyes as Charon counts,  _ ¨One, two, three¨  _  Null glances hurriedly about as the rest of Charon´ group land, mouths open and glowing red, arrows being notched into bows. ¨ _ Four, five, six¨  _ Those golden eyes show me who he is behind his polite facade, and I see that he truly is enjoying this, he actually wants Null and Ren to stay silent so that he would have a reason to harm others, and as he goes past seven and eight I rise to barge through the door to stop this madness, but someone else beats me to it. ¨ **_WAIT! DONT! I surrender!¨_ ** Muri cries as she steps out from behind a building, Azeal next to her.  

 

Charon turns his cruel gaze upon them and puffs out a sigh of disappointment.  _ ¨Wise choice, now come here.¨  _  ¨Not until you release her, not until you swear none of these people are harmed.¨ Azeal replies. Charon at once returns to smiling and glances at Fenris. Fenris scoffs and trails his tongue across Dren´s torso before with a casual flick of his wrist hurls her through the air, where she strikes a wall that caves in from the impact, burying her form under a pile of wood and glass. ¨ **_That is but a taste of what I can do, so by all means continue to test our patience. I will next show you what burnt flesh smells like!¨_ ** The Demon Serpent growls as he steps up next to Charon. ¨ _ Come, now¨  _  The latter says, that soft whisper still drifting about like a dark wind. Azeal and Muri do so, and are encircled by Charon´ people, who strip Azeal of his staff and dagger, while another ties his hands together. ¨ _ You will follow us back to our home, and any attempt of escape will result in us returning here to kill all.¨  _ Charon steps forwards and looms over Azeal, asking next if he understands. When Azeal chooses to not meet his gaze, Charon grips his jaw and forces him to look at his eyes.  _ ¨DO YOU UNDERSTAND?¨  _ __ His voice now holds a twinge of annoyance in it, but he lets Azeal go when the recruit gives a hurried nod of his head. ¨ _ Good boy. Now, let us be off.¨ _ With that Charon climbs onto Fenris, who decides to give one last threatening remark before they leave. ¨ **_Let this be a lesson to all of you, for where there is light, so to shall there be darkness, and we, The Children of the Masters, bring the night wherever we go.¨_ **  And then they are gone,  _ Wyvern _ launching upwards and melding into one obscure mass of shadows that glided away, taking with them Azeal and Muri.

 

As soon as they are out of sight I push open the door to the house of Dren and into the mass of villagers, who all have the same shocked expression as I. I am snapped out of said stupor when a moan of pain comes from my right. I look to see Dren laying there in the rubble of the partially collapsed house, trickles of red coming from the cuts opened up on her body. I rush to her side as Zennoose lands from wherever she had went, eyes wide and alert as she positions herself between me and the others. I kneel next to Dren, pushing aside rubble and turning her onto her back. Her eyes are lidded but still open as they focus on me. ¨I'm bleeding aren't I?¨ She groans out, trying to push herself up. ¨A few cuts, but nothing dangerous.¨ I reply and help her stand, but she hisses in pain as I do so. ¨My arm, I cant feel it!¨ Her voice holds panic in it as I set her back down and observe it.

 

The arm dangles limply and when I hold it in my hand Dren winces. I ask her to move her fingers, and while the thumb and pointer finger twitch, the rest don't move. I grab her elbow and wrist and explain, ¨Your shoulder must be out of place, so I am going to push it back in, but it's going to hurt a lot.¨ Dren nods and gives a weak smile. ¨I trust you, now do it!¨ Ï silently count to three and then firmly push, causing a harsh crack as the bones of her arm are reconnected to her body. She give a short but loud scream before her eyes roll upward, her entire body going slack as she passes out. 

 

¨We can take it from here, Sentinel¨ Says one of the villagers as they finally convince Zennoose to let them pass. As they inspect Dren I hear running footsteps behind me and Zennoose shouts a too late warning. What appears to be a log of firewood shatters itself as it collides directly with my face. Stars flash across my vision as I reel back, catching a glimpse of the face of Trew before he is sent flying by the tail of Zennoose, my sight going black as I follow Dren into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nightmare_ **

I dream as I lay on the ground, but when I later awoke I could only remember bits and pieces of it, images flashing by in quick succession. But one part I still see with horrid clarity to this day. I see Azeal and Muri, smiling warmly, eyes filled with trust and loyalty, I see their faces melt, gashes opening across their bodies and festering, blood and pus and maggots leaking from the black holes that had once been their eyes and mouths, which move as they speak together, voices echoing and ringing in my ears.  **_¨YOU LET THEM TAKE US! THEY KILLED US! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!¨_ ** I shake my head, try to tell them I didn't want them to die, that I was sorry, that it wasn't my fault. They dont hear me, and instead scream louder than ever, as tendrils of black ink lance out and grab at my limbs. I cant move, cant struggle, can only scream as they chant, as four golden lights and two red ones rise above them, as mad cackling fills the air. ¨ **_ALL YOUR FAULT!ALL YOUR FAULT!ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WON´T STOP CHARON AND YOU WON'T STOP ME.¨_ ** I watch as they melt away into black sludge, the glowing lights blend together to form two purple ones, and the being they belong to steps forward. It grins a mouthful of blood caked fangs, and spreads feathered wings as dark as night. **_¨I_ ** **_AM WAITING FOR YOU.. In the mountains, come to me, join your companions and tremble before your one true god¨_ **

 

I awake screaming, thrashing wildly as the faces of Azeal and Muri glare, as the Winged Nightmare caresses my jaw with a clawed hand, whispering for me to join it.  A blue scalled paw presses down on my chest, holding me still as Zennoose calms me. I pant, heart thudding painfully in tandem with the throbbing of my head. I breath deep, try to cough and instead manage a strangled groan. When I raise my hand to my head I feel the bumps of stitches along my cheek, my helmet gone. So too is the rest of my armor, so I am wearing nothing but my under tunic, the coarse fur of the Lero it had been woven from scratching the hairless patch skin on my right hip, said patch having been made from a severe burn.  **_¨Agi, are you well? Can you hear me?¨_ ** Zennoose asks as she raises her leg to let me sit up, and then positions herself at my back when I swoon and fall against her. ¨ _ I am fine, but my head hurts quite badly.¨ _ She whine mournfully and when she bends her neck so that we may look at each other I see tears welling up in her eyes.  **_¨I was too slow! I should have been more observant! They took Azeal and Muri and I just stood there!¨_ ** She sobs as they begin to fall, and I cradle her head in my arms as she shudders. 

 

¨ _ It's not your fault, if anything its mine. I was so stupid to think they were ready, even for a moment.¨  _ I try to soothe her, ignoring the pain of my head due to how it failed to compare with the sorrow at the loss of our comrades. We stay like this for a moment, taking turns in trying to blame ourselves for what had happened. I was faintly aware that we were  in the barn from earlier, lit now by a single candle, said candle casting eerie shadows on the walls. We are interrupted when there is a faint tapping on the closed door. Zennoose no less than screams at the wall to go away, her entire body turning red with fury.  _ ¨Zennoose, I simply wished to know if there has been any change with Agi?¨  _ Says the voice of Null. ¨ _ I am awake Baron, you may enter.¨ _ I reply. The door rumbles as it slides open and there stands Ren with Dren leaning against him. She smiles at me, causing some of the pain I felt to subside as I return it. Null reappears and hurriedly gestures for the other two to enter, sliding the door closed once in. The sun, Zar, had long since gone down, and in its place Zar´ś twin brothers, the moons Tholl and Mui had taken its place, giving everything a deep blue glow that reminded me of the armor of Charon.

 

The three seat themselves across from us, Dren the closest to me as we survey each other. ¨ _ How do you feel?¨ _ Dren asks me, to which I respond that my head does not hurt that bad.  _ ¨That's not what I meant¨ _ She says. I don't say anything, and that is a good enough answer for Dren, who does not press.  **_¨Damn them, those cowardly wretches! Using Dren as a tool to further their goals!¨_ ** Ren growls angrily, but his eyes hold sadness in them. Null gathers clumps of hay under him as a cushion as he sits cross legged, gaunt limbs held tightly to his chest. His breath shudders as he rubs the bridge of his nose, top eyes scrunched up as his whiskers twitch with his lips, before turning his gaze to Zennoose.  _ ¨More than that, they have one of their own amongst us. They knew you were here, and they quite possibly will return to look for you and Agi.¨  _ Rather than respond Zenoose instead looks at Ren, her dual sets of four head quills rubbing and tapping against each other to create soft clicks and chirps as she begins to vocalize various odd murmuring groans and hums. In response Ren does so as well and they begin to talk in their own language, leaving us  _ Sylex to  _ do so in ours. ¨How long was I out?¨ I ask Null. ¨Not long, it is still the same day. Dren had awoken a few moments earlier, But I fear Trew won't.¨ Null replies. ¨He is dead?¨ I am cautious when I speak this question. Dren nods as she answers, ¨Zennoose sent him flying just like me. He may have survived if he had not struck a rock on impact.¨  Zennoose herself gives no reaction to the realization she had killed someone, other than a brief glance at the two villagers before returning to her conversation with Ren. I strain to distinguish the sounds she made, and listened to her thoughts to help translate.  ¨Do not feel guilty for what had happened, there was nothing either of you could do.¨  Ren says, his tone far from the original cynical annoyance.  ¨You surprise me by saying such things.¨  Zennoose replies, head low to the ground. Ren observes her, and although they are still critical, his eyes have softened some.  ¨I do not hate you Zennoose, I hate what you are apart of.¨  His lips bend in a way that seems like an attempt at a smile, which Zennoose copies. 

 

¨ _ We should be glad he is dead, for he most certainly was the traitor the gave us away.¨  _ I say, to which the others nod in agreement, Zennoose including. ¨ _ He may not be the only one, so I will not take anymore chances.¨ _ Null explains, _ ¨We discussed it and it has been decided that we will leave, all of us will gather our supplies and move somewhere else.¨ _ ¨But there is nothing out there in any direction, just unexplored forests and plains. The only safe path is back to Agis.¨ I tell them. Dren clears her throat as she retorts, ¨No offense to you Agi, nor you Zennoose, but there is absolutely no way in the seven circles that I will go there, and the same will be said by anyone else here if you try to convince them otherwise.¨ ¨ _ Your peoples stubborness is strong enough to break a Wyverns neck!¨ _ Zennoose growls before speaking privately to me.  _ ¨Agi! Do something!¨ ¨What can I do? The only reasonable option is to return to Agis and inform the Council so that we may gather our forces for a rescue.¨  _ She stamps her fore paws, quills tapping together in quick succession to produce a rattling noise. ¨ _ Azeal and Muri will be dead by then, should they not be already! We must go after them while they think they have the upper hand!¨  _ ¨They DO have the upper hand! Don't you understand? We lost! We lost and the only way we can retaliate is if we have reinforcements!¨ My body heats up as we argue, the anger we felt being absorbed by the other to fuel the heat of our rage. It is a terrible thing to fight with you Bond Sibling, for everything one of the pair felt so too did the other. She roars with great hatred at our situation before she pivets her body to slam her head on the wall. Her head, instead of driving a hole through it as expected was instead grabbed by Ren, who holds her close, whispering for her to calm. ¨ **_DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO THE VOID AND BACK! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!¨_ ** She cries, once more sobbing angrily. I say nothing, there is nothing to say, and my body shakes as the sound of Zennoose crying sounds horribly similar to the screaming of Azeal and Muri. 

 

 ** _Tired_**  
Nothing else is said, we all just sit there, staring at each other, feeling drained and tired. Zar soon returns, sending his brothers away. I blink at the light as I step out of the barn, adjusting my arm bracers, having found and donned my armor once more. My helmet was missing however, and I assume it had been dented too badly to be fixed. There are already others out with me, Tau groaning as they pull wagons filled with various personal belongings. The villagers stare as I pass them, but I cant look them in the eye. _Wyvern_ flank the line of carts, many feet thudding in a rhythmic movement as they march south. Dren stands next to me, and places a hand on my shoulder. ¨It's not your fault¨ She says, but I don't respond, partly because I know it's not true, partly because I am going over the thought the suddenly entered my mind. Zennoose appears on my other side, and she reaches out with her thoughts to hear me as I tell her my out of nowhere idea. 

 

**_¨Are you sure? We can still return to Agis if that is what you want.¨_ **  I shake my head, and the thought grows as Zennoose adds onto it. ¨ **_Well, better hurry and say it, they are leaving.¨_ **  Zennoose points out as Null climbs onto Ren, preparing to leave with the others, who have gathered around him awaiting orders. ¨Null! Wait!¨ I shout, running to him, Dren and Zennoose following. Ren turns to face us, head tilted as Null asks, ¨Yes Agi?¨ I quickly tell him, Dren and Ren what we had just came up with, causing their eyes to widen. ¨ **_By the Void that may work!¨_ ** Exclaims Ren as Null calls out to the other villagers. ¨ _ Friends, Brothers and Sisters! Gather around and hear us!¨  _ They do so and rivaling my sudden ephiny, Null begins to speak. ¨ _ I know each of you here have packed you belongings, and I know each of you are sick of living in this squalor, so am I. But we can not do this! This place is our home and I don't want to leave it. Because of this, I am staying and I am going to join the Sentinel´s in their attack on Charon.¨ _ The crowd murmurs in surprise, one voice cutting through however. ¨With all respect Null, to do this is suicide! You four would not stand a chance!¨ Ren bobs his head before saying,  **_¨We know Khan, but it is a risk we must take. I am tired of being bullied by him, I am sick of feeling helpless, I would rather die fighting my enemy than living in shame for not doing something sooner. ¨_ ** The gathering ripples as talk weaves through them. 

 

¨ _ But you are wrong when you say it is just them, fo I am going as well.¨  _ Dren says, all eyes now on her.  **_¨You all are insane! You will all be killed and then they will come after us!¨_ ** Responds a  _ Wyvern _ . Swallowing the knot in my throat I reply,¨Maybe so, but it is my duty to do what others are too afraid to do. To fight and kill and die for what I think is right. I know you all hate me, and you have every right to be. So don't do this for me, but for Dren, for Null and Ren and all the others that were killed by Charon. Show them we-no, show them that YOU!¨ I point at the crowd, by some means causing them all to flinch. ¨You are not afraid to fight for what you love, and that this is your home, and you wont give it up without a fight. I have been here for no less than a day, and already I see everything you have worked for is being ruined, see the pains you go through. I cant let that stand. And should I fail, know I failed trying to protect you, and that I am sorry I could not do more.¨ Zennoose finishes, wings spread wide,  **_¨So I shall ask only once, who among you seek vengeance? Who here is brave enough to stand for what you believe in?¨_ ** ¨I do¨! Null shouts. ¨Me as well!¨ Chimes Dren. In the group before us hands rise, paws stamp in a drumming beat. The mutterings grow in volume, heads nodding as the drumming grows faster, as more yell their allegiance.¨Rise up my comrades! For Woodrow! For our Sentinel Sisters! For all that came before us!¨ Null bellows, and I am deafened by a thunderous canopy of shouts and roars, Zennoose and I a part of it, my body vibrating from the sound. It melds into one other worldly howl that echoed through the air, bouncing off the mountains. ¨Anyone who knows how to use it, grab a weapon!¨ I yell.  **_¨If you cant find one sharpen a stick, because we are going to war!¨_ ** Zennoose ads as I mount her, drawing one sword. ¨TOGETHER! TILL THE END!¨ I cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Youre all still reading this thing? You guys are the best!


	7. Chapter 7

 

**_Preparation_ **

It did not long for all to be armed,  and those too young or old were told to remain in town. Should we not return before the sun goes down they are to head for Agis and inform the Sentinel´s of what had happened. Embraces were had, groups kneel and pray before breaking apart. As I move among them, checking the pitchforks that had become spears and harvesting sickles the were swords something collides with my leg. I glance down and my heart very nearly breaks at the sight of a child, big blue eyes sad and streaked with tears. I kneel before them and ask, ¨What is wrong little one?¨ She sniffles before responding, ¨My Papa is leaving to go fight the bad people, and Uncle Darius says he isn't coming back!¨”I reach out and squeeze her shoulder. ¨Darius is only saying that because he is scared for his brother, and it is a smart thing to be afraid.¨ She looks me over with those big innocent eyes, and my chest tightens as I remember Muri looking at me like that. 

 

¨Are you scared?¨ I nod, ¨All the time. But it's that fear that keeps me alive, it makes me pay attention to what is going on¨ She wipes her eyes,¨Darius and Papa always told me Sentinel's are bad people, but you seem good.¨ I smile and Zennoose lumbers over to observe us.  **_¨Look at you, making friends without me.¨_ ** The child inches back, understandably frightened by the size of Zennoose. ¨Do not be afraid, she won't harm you¨ I assure, petting the leg of my  _ Wyvern. _ The child timidly moves closer and places a hand on Zennoose´s snout, causing her to hum and bump the young one lightly. ¨She likes you¨ I tell the child, who seems transfixed. As we stand there a  _ Sylex  _ walks towards us, whom I recognize as the one Ren had called Khan.  He eyes us suspiciously, before turning to the child.

 

¨Frea, what are you doing here? You should be with your uncle!¨ Rather than give an answer Frea runs towards Khan and hugs his legs. ¨Papa! Please don´t go! I don't want to lose you!¨ She sobs. Khan is stunned for a moment, before embracing Frea. ¨Little one, you know I must. You were only a newborn when they took you mother, and the grief in you cries afterwards haunt me to this day. I know you don't remember her, but she was a good woman, strong and noble, and this nobillity is what killed her. I cant let it stand, I cant let her death go unavenged.¨ Khan explains, holding his daughter close to him. Stuttering now from her tears Frea replies, ¨B-b-b-But i-if you g-go, they will kill you! I don't want to be alone!¨ As Zennoose and I watch Khan holds Frea at arms length and places a hand on the back of her head, brushing  the fur on it down. 

 

¨Frea, my bright little star. You will never be alone, I will always be there for you, even when I am no longer here.¨ ¨You promise you wont leave me? Promise you will come back?¨ Frea asks. ¨With my last breath, I swear I will see you again. It may not be today, or tomorrow or even a year, but we will meet again, in this world or the next.¨ Frea nods, and smiles, hugging him once more before Khan rises to face us. ¨I still don't trust you, and neither does anyone else. But, you have my gratitude for standing with us.¨ With that he holds a hand out, and I grip it in a firm shake. ¨Hard to believe this is what it has come to.¨ ¨One step at time we will see this through, one step at a time.”  I tell him. 

 

They walk away, leaving Zennoose and I to look at what we had caused.  **_¨You do realize not all of them will survive this?¨_ ** My sister asks. I nod, ¨And so do they. But that is their choice, not mine.¨ ¨And it is my choice to come with you¨ Dren proclaims as she walks over, a bow and quiver over her shoulder.  **_¨Do you know how to use that?¨_ ** Zennoose asks her. Dren shrugs, ¨Only one way to find out.¨ Pointing to Zennoose I say, ¨Climb on then, let's get this over with.¨

 

And with nothing left, we leave, with those with no mount hitching rides on those that do, and I feel like I never have felt before. I glance behind me, and  when I do I see not only the warm face of Dren as she holds my waist, but I see Null atop Ren, behind them hundreds of others. We have no real formation, but our shape is solid, and at that moment I would call us an army, and raise a hand to those at my back, shouting with determination. They echo, and we glide upwards, passing grey rock and falling snow in search of our foe. The sky is clouded, and everything has a silver lighting to it, a bleak and depressing shade that weighed down upon us. I survey what is ahead, weaving between peaks of ice and cold that loom above like the claws of some pale skinned monster, ready to close its fist and crush us flat. 

 

**_Clash_ **

As I look directly forward, Zennoose, without any other warning besides the exclamation of,  **_¨THERE!¨,_ ** heads higher. She takes a sharp diagonal turn upward, chasing after what I can see from here as nothing more than a inky blob. The others follow, harsh winds blowing as we near what turns out to be a  _ Wyvern _ , the barely noticeable outline of a figure on its back.  We continue after them, dodging between towers of snow, and we begin to take formation as it comes into view, the headquarters of The Children of the Masters. I expected a lot of things, I expected a series of caves, a small settlement in a clear patch, even for there to be a ocean on the other side of the cliffs with a beach that they camped at. The one thing I never thought of was for there to be a castle, a massive fortress complete with watchtowers built into the black walls, the entire thing looking as if it had been carved from the rock of the mountains, everything the same grey color as the rocks. Along the ramparts patrol guards, bows slung over their backs. They spot their scout flying towards them, and one pulls free a conch, blowing into it to create a shrill trumpeting sound.

 

As if they had always been there, just out of site came what could only be hundreds of  _ Wyvern _ , pouring out of tunnels the lead into the Citadel, a familiar red one carrying a streak of darkness on its back. ¨ _ Forward lance, when you get close enough break off and pick your targets. Second lance, get lower so we can hit them from the ground.¨ _ Null orders. I add to his command, ¨ _ Lance point, on me! We´ll sneak in while they´re distracted.¨  _  Ren is then on my left, Khan with wide eyes trying not to fall off of him.The distance is then closed, and with that the carnage begins.

 

Ren was right when he said that his people lacked the skill to fight, for the first thing that happened when we were in range was for the rider of the  _ Wyvern  _ on my right to be struck in the chest with a arrow fired by the enemy. Her mount screams as the pain of his bond sister's death is shot through his body, spiraling  down to the ground, ejecting his two occupants. Another arrow whizzes just shy of embedding itself in my eye, causing me to spout a curse as Zennoose swerves, Ren close behind. Two of The Children go after us, others engaging the villagers. There is a sharp twinge! as Dren releases a arrow at one, scoring a hit on the side of one  _ Wyvern. _ Its rider clutches his hip in turn before Ren slams himself into them, Khan loosing his own arrow into the enemy mounts eye. They plummet, leaving one. 

 

¨ _ Zennoose, hard right! Dren, hold on!¨  _ I yell as my sister for the first time in quite awhile unleashes her power. No matter how many times I see it, never will I not be amazed by the devastating beauty of a  _ Wyvern  _ breathing fire. It in its most simple description is a beam of pure light, blinding white and tinged with blue as it strikes the enemy mount that was lining up with us to do the same. The mournful grey light is pushed away, and everything, most notably Zennoose and her target flare bright. Zennoose closes her jaws, causing the glow of her body to vanish. That could not be said about the other however, both yelling incoherently as they drop to the ground, carving a line into the snow. Zennoose gives a howl of triumph, her thoughts open for all to hear as she chants.  **_¨ALL OF YOU! I WILL END EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!¨_ ** _ ¨Dive! Get low so we can get inside!¨  _ I yell back at her, causing us to take a near vertical drop, Ren right behind us as we head towards our target. 

 

Under us the main drawbridge of the Citadel rattles as it opens, allowing foot soldiers to storm out and towards our ground forces, whom of which were currently shooting upwards at the bellies of  _ Wyvern _ . ¨ _ BRING IT ON!¨ _ I scream both within my thoughts and with my voice as Dren and I leap off Zennoose and onto the snow covered floor of the castle, drawing our weapons. The ones closest to us are too slow on the turn, their attention having been focused on Ren as he drops off Null and Khan. Bringing one of my two curved swords down, I slash the nearest foe across his chest, going with the momentum to spin and cut the neck of the one behind him. A third rushes me from my right, only to drop flat after a wooden shaft embeds itself in his heart. Five more are hurled aside as Ren bats them away. 

 

I observe the two corpses I have made, red dripping off the edge of cold metal. Shaking my head I turn away from them, deciding I would write my apologies to them after this was over. ¨Dren, Khan, Null, with me. Zennoose and Ren, return to the others and try not to die.¨ I order the  _ Wyvern _ . Pressing her head close for a embrace, Zennoose obeys and leaves with Ren. I take a brief moment to observe the dark castle walls, noting that none had seemed to realise we were here. Maybe they thought we were one of them, and continue to line the rampants to fire at our allies. Picking a random hall  Null takes off, the three of us in tow as we search for Azeal and Muri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bothering with my story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**  
**

**_Wrath_ **

The passage is dark, lit sparsely by wall mounted torches, so cramped that we have to march single file, weapons at the ready as the sounds of clanging blades and roaring  _ Wyvern _ become muffled the further we go in. Ähead of us Null raises a clenched fist, telling us to halt. Leaning close to Dren who in turn is leaning towards Khan we listen. ¨What is happening?! What is that noise?!¨ Demands a voice in the room up ahead. ¨We are under attack! The lessers have launched an assault on the Citadel. They are being led by the other Sentinel´s, perhaps they are here to rescue their comrades.¨ Replies a second. A third then says, ¨Defend this holy place with your lives! Our Masters work will be ruined should we fail!¨ With that they are gone, the sound of their footsteps receding. Null motions for us to follow and we do, entering the room that turns out to be a banquet hall, long wooden tables with half finished plates of food on them. A large fire pit adorned one wall, a cooking spit over it. The ceiling is higher up now, allowing for us to spread out, each of us going down our own row of seats. ¨Damn vermin, I bet all this is ours¨ Khan mutters, gesturing to the food laid out. 

No one says anything, and that allows for us to hear her when a stranger comes running down another hall and right into the arms of Dren, who holds her hands behind her back. ¨What? Get your hands off me!¨ She yells as we surround her, Null holding a dagger to her neck, other hand raising a finger to his lips as Khan takes away her mace, all while giving her this odd look. ¨Unless you want to drown in you own blood, I suggest you shut your mouth and listen¨ Dren whispers in her ear, eyes having become hard and enraged. Ï approach our prisoner and sheath my swords, bending forward to look the shorter one in the eyes. ¨I have had a very long and very stressful day, so would you be oh so kind as to answer my one simple question?¨ I ask, trying my best to sound intimidating. She does not respond, so I take it as the go ahead to continue. ¨Where are you keeping Azeal and Muri? Where are the other Sentinel´s being held?” 

She simply glares at us before spitting at my feet. ¨Do what you will traitor. Beat me, stab me, kill me! There is nothing you can do that will make me talk!¨ There is a soft scraping as Khan returns with a heated fire iron. ¨You are very wrong there, Ira¨ He says, holding the reddened metal up to her face. The prisoner stares at him, before her lips peel back into a toothy grin. ¨Ah, Khan was it? How is your little girl doing? Miss her mother much?¨ Ira asks, causing me to realise this was the one who killed Khan´s wife. 

Null speaks now, pressing his knife into her neck as he gets in her face. ¨For six years I let you people push me around, six long years of torment. Of having to wake and go to sleep knowing I am completely and utterly helpless. No more!¨ He slams his fist into her jaw, causing a crack! ¨All the people that I killed by not doing something sooner! My friends!¨ A second blow to the jaw. ¨My family!¨ A third to the nose, splattering red on the ground. ¨My SON!¨ A fourth directly to her upper left eye, causing a scream. Her head hangs limp as we watch, I in complete shock at what is going on. Ira then does something none of us expect, she starts to laugh.

¨We never kept count. I stopped sometime after thirty.¨ She raises her face to stare at me, three eyes filled with nothing but total, monstrous hatred. ¨You have no idea do you? You Sentinel's in all your arrogance, you thought us gone? Not on your life!¨ She growls, pulling in an attempt to free herself. ¨You will find your fellow´s three floors down those stairs that way.¨ She jerks her head to one passage. ¨Go ahead, even should you free them you won't get very far!¨ She bursts into mad cackles, blue eyes boring into my very core. ¨Thank you for your cooperation, you can die now.¨ Khan says, bringing the iron right down onto her skull. I can only watch as Dren releases Ira, all of us backing up as Khan hits her again, and again, and again. Even Null is surprised, hands held at his sides. With heaving grunts Khan obliterates her head, finally stopping when Null grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. ¨That's enough, let's go¨ He says, refusing to look at the mess that had been a person. Without a word he follows after me as I head for the stairs.

The hall indeed goes down, and is wider the the last, allowing for Dren to walk next to me. ¨ _ What was she talking about?¨  _ Dren asks privately, to which I shrug my shoulders. ¨ _ Not a clue. They act as though we know each other, but I have never met any of them before in my life.¨ _ I respond. Dren then says she believes me and the topic is forgotten. Suddenly there is a sharp sting on the inside of my thigh, causing me to grab it and look down. When I find nothing, I realise that it must have come from Zennoose, for the pain of one in a  pair is the pain of the other. ¨We need to hurry, the others cant keep this up much longer.¨ I tell the group, moving at a faster pace now. Going down past two floors, the stairs end as we reach the third which once more opens into a room, so big that a  _ Wyvern  _ could walk through if their wings were closed.  This room was also a long passage, a series of large, shut doors lining the walls.  

**_Rescue_ **

As I enter, a voice to my left shouts and I turn around to find there are two guards standing at the sides of the frame. One swings a heavy axe at me, missing my head by a hair as I jump backwards, falling to the ground. The other duels with Khan and Null, keeping them at bay with his spear. ¨AGI!¨ Dren cries and slams her shoulder into the axe wielder as he raises his weapon to hit me while I am down. He stumbles forward, off balance and directly onto my drawn sword. A strangled grunt escapes him as he kneels, falling when a arrow clenched in a fist is brought down on his neck. Behind us the other is dealt with, falling from a gash opened up on his chest.

¨Ḧey! What's going on out there?¨ Shouts a familiar voice from behind one door. Helping me up, Dren and I run to it, and through the small barred window on it I meet four warm brown eyes. ¨Oh thank the Old Ones!¨ I sigh in relief as Azeal grins. ¨What took you so long? Get me out of here!¨ He demands. Fishing a key ring off of one of the bodies, Khan tosses them to me and I stick them in one at a time to find the right one. Eventually a key goes in and with a click the cell door opens. Azeal however, to my great embarrassment is not wearing anything save for a loincloth, and Dren turns away at this realization. I don't care however, and very nearly crush the younger one as we hug. ¨You brave reckless idiot! What were you thinking?¨ I growl into his ear, but like always I can not stay angry with him. ¨ I know, Im stupid for that. We will talk about it once we´re out, Muri is in that one over there.¨ Azeal points to another cell near the back of the room and we hurry over to it. 

Once more I go through the motions of finding the right key and when I do the door flies open once unlocked.  **_¨Agi! I knew you would come back! I just-Oh, dear brother, you seem to be naked.¨_ ** Muri states as she barges out, face reddening at the site of the indeed nearly nude Azeal. Again he points and says, ¨I saw them take my items into a room that way.¨ We jog that way and find a closet at the end, a crate containing a set of maroon armor in it. Quickly covering himself and being handed the spear from one of the guards, Azeal clambers onto Muri, who is busy stroking my body with her head and thanking me for saving them.  **_¨There is another way out this way, It is where they brought us in.¨_ ** She says and takes off, the rest of us in tow. I send a message to Zennoose, telling her to head for us. 

****  
  
The new hall continues to widen outward the farther we go, until it finally opens up back into the outside, the sound of battle now louder than ever. The is a deep rumbling above us and I look to see one of the many watchtowers get knocked over by Ren as he pulls at its top, tossing up snow as it falls. He and Zennoose, along with three other  _ Wyvern _ appear, two with riders on their backs.  _ ¨How fares it my sister?¨  _ Azeal greets as they land.  **_¨Not too bad. The Children are being pushed back, I wager they never expected to be invaded.¨_ ** Zennoose responds, brushing her head against me, and then Muri, moving with a limp caused by a slash on her middle right leg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Thanks for taking the time to do so!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Charon_ **

_ ¨You have no idea how wrong you are¨  _ Hisses a voice I gladly would have lived without hearing. Fenris lands, with at least forty others with him, all glaring in anger at us as we are encircled. I stare right at Charon, any fear I felt towards him now replaced with hatred. ¨Why do this? You do realise that if you kill me then you will bring down the wrath of all the other Sentinel´s? That if I don't report back in a months time they will send everything they have after you?¨ I demand. He grins, golden orbs filled with malice.  _ ¨It would not be the first time our two factions have done battle, and it will certainly not be the last.¨  _  The fight continues around us, but the only thing I care about at the moment is getting answers. ¨Who are you people? What is your relation the the Sentinel´s?¨ Fenris laughs, a horrid croaking noise that came from the back of his throat.  **_¨Of course you don't know. Why would they speak of us? Considering it was us who very nearly destroyed them.¨_ ** _ ¨You can ask them yourselves, once you all are dead.¨  _ With that said Charon begins to give the order to kill us, being silenced when Dren fires an arrow into his shoulder. Before anyone else can react Zennoose and Muri swipe their tails and paws around, tossing the riders off enemy mounts, the extra three blasting fire.

 

¨ _ Woodrow, to me! Fight!¨  _ Null roars as he leaps onto Ren, launching skyward with the rest of us on our mounts behind him.  _ ¨AFTER THEM! KILL THEM ALL!¨  _ Charon screams once he recovers, yanking the arrow out of him, leaving a bleeding hole on his chest. We fly past the warring sides, weaving past  _ Wyvern _ and dodging arrows and spears, Charon and his followers close behind.  _ ¨Scatter!¨  _ I shout to the others, each of us turning to go different directions. Azeal and Muri follow close behind me, Charon and Fenris closing in behind them. Ï send a thought to them and they oblige. Muri turns her wings so they may face upward, instantly causing her to shoot straight up. As Fenris looks to follow, he forgets the rest of us, allowing for Zennoose, who had turned around to face him, to clamp her jaws onto his neck. ¨ _ NO!¨  _ He and Charon scream as Zennoose overtakes him, pushing the larger  _ Wyvern _ towards the ground as Dren fires arrows at the golden eyed one, I hacking at his mounts front legs. We spiral down, and as the surface of the world nears Zennoose releases Fenris, leaving the two to impact below.

 

As we line up with Muri, Dren and I observe the still figure of Fenris sprawled out across the snow covered ground. ¨ _ Close in, let's make sure they are dead.¨  _ Dren says. Zennoose does so, Azeal and Muri close behind. We land and hurry towards them, and I take note that many of the other bodies that lay near them were The Children, and above I see that the fighting has stopped altogether, nothing but Woodrow citizens flying about now.

 

I hop off Zennoose, Azeal and Dren following as we approach Fenris, who lays motionless with his back to us, and as we draw close I notice the pool of blue spreading out underneath the  _ Wyvern.  _ I cautiously prod his side with one sword, and he makes no movement. As I turn to tell the others he is dead, the sound of two blades clanging together echoes. I spin around to find the head of a axe hovering above my head, blocked from splitting it by the tip of a spear. Azeal shoves the bloodied Charon back, the two circling as Dren and I watch. 

 

_ ¨You ruined everything! Our hopes, our glory! I will have your heads mounted on my wall!¨ _ The enemy howl's, eyes wide as he lunges. He does not get far, for Dren loses the final arrow in her quiver into his leg, Azeal clubbing his face with the shaft of his spear. Charon is knocked flat, his weapon being thrown away by the tail of Muri. As he lays there, Azeal faces me and gestures to him. ¨The honor is all yours.¨ He says. I accept and move in, ready to end this event so Zennoose and I may go home. Charon turns onto his back so he may face me, unsteadily rising to his feet, only to fall on one knee. His head hangs low as I stand above him, gripping my sabre in both hands. ¨Since you cant die standing, at least have it in you to look me in the face.¨ I order, though I really wouldn't have cared if he did.  Charon does so, however, observing me with yellow orbs. I draw back my arms, preparing to sever his neck, when he suddenly lets loose a scream so loud I am taken aback by it. His eyes look past me, locking with Azeal, who goes rigged, Muri similarly being frozen. 

 

No one else is though, and I swing, ever so sharp blade passing through his throat flesh. His two parts fall, but I think for a second I still hear him, but it most likely was the echo of his voice. Null appears next to me, leaning down to observe the body, before rising to turn and face the gathered crowd of survivors. ¨VICTORY!¨ He bellows, and once more I am left with a ringing in my ears as all present, including I roar in response.

 

**_Celebration_ **

The ride back is brief, and I lean myself against Zennoose as we fly, arms and legs sore from so much movement in so short a amount of time. Azeal and Muri have shaken off their daze, and follow close as we return to Woodrow. Those that stayed behind at the town gather around as we land, cheers and triumphant yells ringing. Khan wraps his arms around Freya, with Dren slinging an arm over me as she leans close to kiss my jaw. ¨Thank you.¨ She whispers in my ear, a mischievous look in her eyes as she asks if there is anything I need from her. ¨Not right now, but later, in a more private area.¨ I respond with a wink. We are pushed apart as Zennoose sticks her head between us, chuckling as Freya and two other children ride on her back.  **_¨Never in all my life have I ever thought the day would come where I would deliver a speech. This day will not be forgotten anytime soon!¨_ ** She comments to us. Ren walks over, rumbling deep in his chest. 

 

**_¨Nor will you. All four of you Sentinels will be remembered for what you have done for us. We will sing of your bravery till the end of our days!¨_ ** With that he bows his head, allowing for me to place my hand on the space between his eyes. Null arrives to my left and proclaims, ¨But that is later. Now? Now we celebrate! A feast is to be prepared, in honor of those fallen and the victory they died to ensure!¨ Another cheer echos, people bustling about. Azeal and Muri shuffle over, heads low now. ¨If you wish to talk about it, now we can?¨ He offers, and I need to think for a moment to figure out what he means. Ï pat his shoulder and tell him quite plainly, ¨You fought bravely, and what you and Muri did was by far the most selfless and courageous thing I have ever seen. You have earned my approval.¨ Zennoose nudges Muri and says she has earned hers. They smile, and all the pain I felt before is gone, for now they are safe, and I won't have to be reminded of my cowardice from earlier. Everything will be fine.

 

The town is bustling with activity now, Null having sent some off to retrieve what they can from the Citadel, returning with satchels filled to bursting with food, along with a plethora of other things, among them blankets, herbs and spices and most surprising, a head on a pike, its golden eyes unfocused and dead. Three of the remaining Tau are killed and cooked, tables laid out in the center of town, barrels of mead and other drinks brought with them. Night descends once again, but a roaring bonfire in the middle of our party is made, a pillar of flickering light that illuminates smiling faces. Music, made by stringed instruments and reed flutes begins, mixed with the beating of homemade drums. I observe this all with a cup in one hand, happily allowing its contents to intoxicate me as Dren and I rest our heads against one another, tails twined as we rock back and forth to the melody. Zennoose stumbles past, hiccuping from the two full barrels of wine she had downed, before falling sideways to pass out next to the already asleep Muri, who has her head in the lap of a drunk Azeal. 

 

Khan carries Freya on his shoulders, who I assume to be is Darius on their left, all grinning with delight. Null appears, carrying a chair over his head, a line of others holding furniture as well. The group reach the fire and hurl what they were holding into it, causing me to project my voice to ask him what he is doing. ¨ _ Burning everything that belonged to that traitor Trew, care to join us?¨  _ Is the barons response. I glance at Dren and she nods, taking my drink as I go with Null and his group to the home of Trew. His house is identical to the rest, and we enter to grab various things within for burning. 

 

Two squeeze through the door with a table, Null pushing a chest as another pulls. They turn it so it may fit through, causing one drawer to open and spill out a journal. I pick it up and wave the rest off, saying I would catch up. Due to the fact that most of everything is already gone, I sit on the floor and begin to read.

 

**_Truth_ **

**Day 84, our caravan had finally stopped. Null seems to think this field is suitable for colonizing, and he may be right, this area is massive, plenty of space to build a home.**

 

**Day 86, construction has begun after a day of debate, and simple huts have been crafted for us to rest in during the night. Alli is sleeping soundly, happy that we now have a safe place to raise our child. I still wonder what I will call them, for should it be a boy then he will be known as Atticus, in honor of my father, and I would refer to her as Arria, which was the name of Alli´s sister, may both their souls rest peacefully.**

 

**Day 87, something has happened. Khan came running, Ira with him. Both have said they found this group while out hunting, said group claims they were willing to trade with us. I suggested we inform Null and Ren, but they seem hesitant. I asked them why, and the tell me they do not trust this new faction, Khan having made sure they were not followed here. I don't like this, and the dream I had last night is starting to come back.**

 

**Day 94, Ira has gone missing, her house is completely ransacked. Ovar tracked her scent for a time, but when it pointed to the mountains west of here, he refused to go any further. ¨Something's very wrong about that place, very very wrong¨ He said. I couldn't agree more, it's as if there is something up there, watching and waiting.**

 

**Day 98, Ira returned, but she is different. She looks the same, sounds somewhat the same, but there is just something different about her. Her voice does not seem real, as if it were a imitation. The way she looks at us now, I get chills simply by thinking about it.**

 

**Day 101, I told Null. He just sat there and listened as I explained everything that Khan had told me. Without a word he left, Ren with him. Ira keeps staring at me whenever we cross paths. She has taken to talking with Alli, stopping only after I told her to. She has this smile and in that fake voice asked, ¨Whatever is the matter Trew? You look as though you have seen a ghost.¨ Maybe I have. The eyes at my back feel closer now.**

 

**Day 104, I spoke with Alli, and made the suggestion we leave. She gave me this look, as though I were insane. She would not be wrong, there is nothing out there, and we all know that any land occupied by the Tarran Order is not a option. I don't know what to do.**

 

**Day 105, they came here. The people Ira and Khan spoke of. What seemed to be a hundred** **_Wyvern_ ** **riding people, this dark figure with yellow eyes leading them. They ignored all of us and marched straight up to Null and Ren, and for the longest moment the dark one and his massive mount spoke with our leaders. Then, Null announced these people will be given a share of the crops we had begun to grow. If that was not enough, the newcomer said he would kill us all should we refuse.  This threat was only said, however, after a great number of us protested, Alli and the Baron´s son among them. I could only watch, as she was split it two by the large** **_Wyvern._ ** **Ira left with them, a bound and gagged Largo in tow. I buried my wife, and now I am alone.**

 

**It has been almost six years, and in that time I had forgotten about this journal. Charon and Fenris continue to return, and our numbers continue to dwindle as more and more of us leave. Dren tried to rip me off, those fruit she gave me were rotten! I'll get her back come tomorrow, just you wait.**

 

**A sentinel! Four sentinel´s, here in our home! Ren brought them, said they would help us. I tried to remind him and Null of what these pets of the Empress could do, but they would not hear me. I must find a way to fix this. Long since has Null told me he suspected there was a traitor amongst us. It makes sense, how else would Charon seem to know more than he should? I will find out who, but first must deal with these Sentinel´s. Soon, I will avenge you my love. I will make whoever took you from me pay in the most terrible way ever thought possible. And after I do, I will see you once more, for I will have nothing left to live for. This will all be over soon.**

  
  


I can not believe it, and could not form a complete thought. In my mind a million fragments smash against each other as the horror set in. The horror that not only was Trew innocent, but he had been murdered in cold blood.  My hands shake, and I try to stand, fail, and fall back onto the floor. A figure appears in the door, and I look to find Dren standing there, her smiling fading as she notices the tears that had begun to fall. ¨Agi?¨ She asks. I hand the journal to her and in a voice on the brink of breaking i tell her. ¨Read the last entry.¨ She does so, and she too is left speechless. ¨Oh, gods above! What do I do?!¨ I scream, pounding a fist on the ground. Dren grabs me, and just like Ren did with Zennoose she begins to hum, trying to calm me. ¨Hush, come. Follow me.¨ She says, helping me up and guiding me out the door, leading the way back to her home. We enter, and she lights a lantern on the wall. No words are said, but a unspoken agreement is made. She skims her hands over my body, my armor and under clothes discarded as her soft palms massage my joints. I hold onto her bare shoulders as though she is the only thing keeping me tethered to this world, my only coherent thought now being that I wanted her, wanted something, anything at all to make me forget what I had just learned. And I do, for one blissful moment all I feel is what she makes me feel, and I fall asleep nestled against her chest.

 

The morning comes, and I awake to the feeling of gentle strokes across my head. I look up into silvery eyes, highlighted by a smile that held so much kindness in it. ¨Feeling better?¨ She asks, tickling my neck with her tail. I nod, and in that moment I decide I would not tell Zennoose, for we have gone through enough. I sit up, the wooden beams of the bed creaking as I observe the cozy room, the strip of flat metal hanging from one wall serving to show one's reflection. I rise and move over to stare into it, noting how bright my eyes are, and how  _ tired _ they seem. I am only twenty five, and yet my gaze was as ancient as Master Grol.  Dren wraps her arms around my waist, nuzzling my cheek with hers. ¨You Sentinel's can retire whenever you desire, yes? Why not retire now, so you may stay here with me?¨ She asks, voice muffled as she kisses the crook of my neck. ¨I would like that more than anything, but I still have things that must be done, and a mother waiting back home for me. Besides, Zennoose would be miserable. She has spent all her life a warrior, farming is not her strong suit.¨ I reply, reaching behind me to feel the curve of her jaw. ¨A wise thought, looking out for your sister. I shall not stop you.¨ Dren says, a sadness in her tone.

 

I turn around to face her, kissing Dren on the lips before whispering in her thoughts,  _ ¨Another life, perhaps I would have. But this is how it is, no matter how much we wish it were not.¨ _ We break away, dressing ourselves in silence before heading out the door. The bonfire is now a heap of black ash, the tables now empty, and two  _ Wyvern _ , one blue and other light yellow, with a young man propped between them lay just where they had fallen last night. I kick Azeal´ leg, causing him to jump to his feet, spouting nonsense as the jolt causes him to fall back onto Muri, startling her. ¨ **_UP! I´m up! Where is it?¨_ **  She asks, mind not fully awake. Bouncing my foot off the hind end of Zennoose to wake her, I say to them,  _ ¨Ready yourselves, we leave soon.¨  _

 

**_¨So we shall, I am eager to return to Agis.¨_ ** Zennoose yawns, stretching her frame. ¨You will be missed, but never forgotten¨ Dren says, holding me once more. ¨Likewise.¨ I tell her, glancing at my three comrades, but avoiding looking Zennoose in the eye, so as to not think of what I knew. I nonetheless climb her side and strap myself in, sparing a look at the town of Woodrow. ¨ _ I would wait to say goodbye to the others, but such a thing is not my best skill.¨  _ I say to Dren.  _ ¨Then I shall for you, farewell my dear.¨ _ She replies, and with that, we are gone, the village disappearing as we soar upwards, and off to our home.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_Home_ **

The ride is quick, us only stopping once to rest. As we come into view of Agis, its walls as immaculate as ever, a  _ Wyvern _ flies towards us. He lines up with Zennoose and as we head towards the Temple exclaims,  **_¨Tribune Agi and Zennoose! Master Grol was starting to become worried. You should report to him as soon as you could.¨ ¨Thank you brother, we will do so.¨_ ** Zennoose responds. Our fellow Sentinel flies off, leaving us four to enter through one of the many openings, flying past the statues to land in front of the council chambers. Telling  Azeal and Muri to wait outside, Zennoose carries me inside, but the only people within the room are Lorenz and mother, who are in the midst of talking to each other. Mother spots us and hurries over, being pressed up against Zennoose when she hugs her with one paw. 

 

¨ _ Easy now, Zennoose. Don't crush her.¨  _ I tell my mount as I  hop off her. Lorenz approaches, observing us each with a eye as he asks, ¨How was it? Is the situation resolved?¨ I nod, ¨Yes,  _ Profec. _ ¨ Mother smiles and pats my arm, ¨I never had any doubts, for I knew you both could handle it.¨  **_¨It was not easy, and do we ever have a story to tell. I suggest that a meeting be called so you all may hear it.¨_ ** Zennoose says. Lorenz trains all his eyes on her and responds, ¨And so shall there be a meeting, I will find and gather the council, and expect a report from you both afterwards.¨  He leaves, reducing the occupants of the room to three.

 

Mother immediately stops smiling and turns with a serious face to look at us. ¨What happened? I sense there is something you did not want to tell Lorenz¨  I am surprised, but then remember Mother was not called The Keen for nothing.  **_¨This group, the raiders that were stealing from Woodrow were not your average band of thugs. They were organised, they had this massive fortress hidden in the mountains, and the armor of their leader was of no design I have ever seen.¨_ **  I add to the explanation of Zennoose, ¨They also kept speaking of the fact that they have encountered our order before. Their leader said that this was not the first time his group and ours have met, and his mount claimed that they nearly destroyed the Sentinels in the past.¨ Mother's eyes widen and in a hushed tone asks, ¨And did they ever mention what the name of their group was called?¨ I find myself whispering as well, ¨Yes, they called themselves The Children of the Masters.¨ 

 

The expression that crossed my mother's face as I said that is one I have never seen, and one I wish I had not. The look was one of complete and total  _ Horror _ , mouth agape, eyes bulging in shock, standing completely still. She then whirls around, a hand over her mouth, starting to pace back and forth while muttering, ¨Ïmpossible, it cant be. I cant believe it, it cant be them.¨  **_¨Adrius?¨_ ** Zennoose tries, but is cut off when the chamber doors are opened, a line of elder  _ Sylex _ on the back of equally old  _ Wyvern _ entering, Azeal and Muri trailing at the end. Mother faces us again and to us alone hisses,  _ ¨Tell none of them this, make no mention of what you know.¨  _ The council takes their seats, and we position ourselves on the pedestal in the center, Azeal and Muri next to us. 

 

**_Assessment_ **

Grand Master Grol stands, clutching his walking stick with bone popping strength. His booming voice hits my ears, ¨It would seem you have accomplished your mission, well done. I trust these younglings played their part?¨ Zennoose nods, **_¨More so, they did it all without any direction from us._** ¨ ¨Explain.¨ Says Counselor Troi, the long gash going down his face like a bolt of lightning. ¨When the enemy came to the village with the intent to claim a portion of the towns supplies, their leader revealed he knew we were there, due to a traitor amongst villagers. He threatened to kill all, lest we surrender. Azeal and Muri did so, saving the lives of the people.  They were captured and taken to the stronghold of the enemy. Rallying the people to our side, we, along with all who were willing led an assault on the raiders base, rescuing Azeal and Muri before killing the bandit leader.¨ ¨ ** _And what of the village? Does it still stand?¨_** Asks _Wyvern_ Council member Crov. Zennoose answers him, **_¨It does, and the people expressed their gratitude with a day of celebration, and if I may be so forward, Tribune Agi was found in bed with one citizen.¨_** I don't  wonder how she knew that, because it was a thought I did not hide from her. The lips of Grol ever so slightly twitch as the other Councillors scoff and chuckle.  ¨Then if this all there is, only one final question remains, do you think them worthy?¨ Councillor Warren asks. I pause, allowing for Zennoose and I to form what we say next, ¨The actions of _Millities_ Azeal and Muri were ones done with little forethought. They were brash, suicidal, and the rescue of them was dangerous, nearly costing us both our lives.¨ The young ones lower their heads. 

 

Zennoose picks up where I left off,  **_¨But they were also brave actions, selfless and done in the defense of the innocent. When the time came, they both stood with valor, and if not for them, we may have not formulated a plan of attack. They have a long way to go before they are true warriors, but I believe they will become so should their training continue. I deem them worthy, and would stand with them in their time of need.¨_ **  ¨As do I¨ I finish.  Grol rises, and hobbles off his seat towards us, Crov at his side. Once he is close enough he makes a gesture at Azeal and Muri. ¨Bow your heads, young ones.¨ He says and they do, Azeal kneeling, Muri with her chin at the floor. Grol reach over to Crov and draws from a scabbard on his saddle the Blade of Unity, a curved sword with a silver cloth wrapped handle. The blade was supposedly the one  _ Profec _ Voi wielded during the Years of Blood, the war that had occurred before the formation of the Sentinels. 

 

Grol holds the sword out, placing the tip of its blade to the center of Azeal´s forehead, saying now through our minds. ¨ _ Millities Azeal and Muri, you have been deemed worthy of becoming one of our holy order, a rare and sacred honor that few have ever been granted. With this comes great amounts of responsibility, and you must handle it as such. We are the will of the Morwen Empire, and because of this you will both be forced to hold on your shoulders the weight of all things that stand for peace and prosperity. Do you understand?¨ ¨We do.¨  _ Azeal answers. Crov speaks now,  **_¨The missions you will be sent on are dangerous, and you may not survive. The road to ensure peace is long, and filled with untold numbers of danger. To survive you must be strong, for your every action affects us all. Do you understand?¨  ¨We do¨_ ** Muri answers. Grol then flicks the blade upward, leaving a small cut on Azeal´s head, repeating the process with Muri. On Azeal his fur would soon cover the scar, and on Muri it would be too small to notice. ¨Then, with the power we hold, I name you  _ Discens,  _ and welcome you with open arms, rise,¨ 

 

They do so, a thin line of blood running down their heads. Grol sheaths the sword as Crov tells the young ones,  **_¨Go and get that cleaned, and then report to the nearest Tribune for assignment.¨_ ** The young ones nod, smiling widely as the turn to us. ¨ _ Thank you both, thank you so much!¨  _ Azeal exclaim as he squeezes my body in a embrace as Muri taps her quills together in joy. I try to return it, but he lifts me into the air, setting me down after spinning around twice. I maintain my smile as they scurry off, but spare a glance at mother. She stares back and then announces, ¨If there is nothing else that needs to be done, then I hope that I may speak with my daughters in private?¨ Grol seems a bit cautious as he answers, ¨Yes, but make it quick, there is something you and I must discuss.¨ With that he slings one leg over the neck of Crov to mount him, the pair being followed out the doors by the rest of the Council. Lorenz and Palon start to do so as well, but Mother stops them. 

 

**_Tale_ **

¨Not you two, this involves you.¨ Palon observes her with skeptical eyes.  **_¨How so exactly?¨_ ** He asks. Mother looks between us four, before letting out a sigh,  _ ¨Apophis¨  _ She replies and the same look of terror fills the stoic faces of the Generals of the Sentinels. I have no clue what this word means, but it surely is not a good one. Palon runs, no less than sprints forward so fast that I flinch. He leans forward, his head, which was larger than Mothers entire body pressed right up against her face,  **_¨Adrius, are you mad?! None save the three of us should hear that word, even though we wish we did not!¨_ ** He growls. The fact that he looks like he is threatening Mother crosses my mind, and in doing so crosses Zennoose as well. She moves towards him and hisses, a rare sound that meant only one thing, get back right now. ¨ _ Zennoose, calm yourself. No need for that.¨  _ Mother says,  before facing Lorenz, who was next to Palon now. ¨ _ They told me just before the others arrived. Everything Agi and Zennoose described is a match to what we know of them.¨  _

 

Lorenz rubs the bridge of his nose, ¨By the circle's Adrius, how can you possibly know what they say is what you claim it is? And more importantly, why are we discussing it in front of them? For all we know they-¨ Mother cuts him off, ¨Don't you dare say that. I know what I heard and so will you. They are returning, just like they said they would.¨  **_¨Who are they? What are you three talking about?¨_ ** Zennoose demands, but she is ignored.  **_¨The years have taken their toll on you, you are jumping to conclusions.¨_ ** Palin says. ¨Oh, and you are so clear minded! We all knew this day would come!¨ Mother scoffs. ¨What day? Can someone please ex-” I attempt, but Lorenz decides it's his turn now. ¨It cant be them, you and I saw to that, and furthermore, who do you think you are to make such claims?!¨  ¨ **_HEY!¨_ ** Zennoose and I yell at them, thankfully shutting their mouths. Ï take a deep breath, ¨Will one of you be so kind as to tell me what in the name of every Hell is going on?¨ Palon narrows his eyes before snarling,  **_¨Fine then, but first tell us what you saw. Describe every single detail about the group you encountered, leave nothing out.¨_ **

 

We do so, going into great depths to describe everything, Charon and Fenris, the armor the former wore, the name Fenris referred to the group as, the bleak fortress hidden in the mountains. Through all this Palon and Lorenz stand there, their angry and almost mocking faces giving way to ones of fear, before filling with a great sorrow. When we are done the two seem to shrink, their shoulders slumping. ¨So that's it then. We failed.¨ Lorenz says after a moment. ¨Failed what? What is happening?¨ I demand.  **_¨Everything, years and years and years of work, of waiting and planning and observing, all wasted in an instant.”_ ** Palon answers. 

 

Lorenz nods to mother and she explains. ¨The group you encountered, The Children of the Masters, is an ancient foe that has hampered and impaired the progress of the Sentinels since our formation almost thirty thousand years ago. They were the rulers of this world before then and they held an iron grip on all. A portion of every crop was to go to them, all women over the age of fifthteen were expected to serve as the concubines to their leaders, and all men must allow them into their home should they demand so. It was to no one's surprise when the common folk had had enough, and by the millions the rebellion against them grew. But we were stopped by them at every turn, for they held superiority in terms of almost everything due to being given these advantages by the beings they worshipped.¨ Her breath shudders as she goes on, all eyes on her now. ¨The Masters, whose real name were the  _ Apophis _ came to this world through a gateway that glowed so bright night became day, a Fissure between our world and theirs. Demons, monsters from the darkest depths of the cold void, born to destroy us all.¨ She covers her eyes, her breath now hitching. 

 

Lorenz picks up where she left off, ¨Loss after loss we suffered, defeat was all but certain, until they came, Voi and Karan.¨ Zennoose and I stare in amazement as he goes on. ¨With them they brought one of the  _ Apophis  _ who was sympathetic to our cause. Sharing what he knew of his people with us, teaching us how to wield their weapons, the tide turned and they began to lose ground.¨ Palon finishes the story,  **_¨After twenty seven years of carnage, the Apophis were driven back to the Fissure and in a final titanic clash, sent running back to their world. The Fissure was shattered, and the pieces to the gateway scattered. The few Apophis and their servants that were left in our world were sentenced to death, and as the High Priestess had the noose tied around her neck, she apparently began to laugh, and then with her final breath vowed her cult would rise again, and with them The Fissure will be rebuilt, allowing her masters to rule us once more.¨_ **

 

The tale is finished, leaving us two listeners silent with shock. Palon leans over to sit down on the floor of the chamber, the story having seemingly drained him of his energy. Zennoose finds her voice and says,  **_¨But we killed them, their leader is dead.¨_ ** ¨You killed a branch of them, but the main body is still very much active, somewhere we will never find them most likely.¨ Mother responds, looking as exhausted as Palon. ¨And this man, Charon, was most likely one of the speakers for The Children, and he would report to the current High Priest, who is certainly still out there¨ Lorenz explains. With frustration evident in my tone I ask, ¨So what now? Just sit around with our hands on our rumps until Valdis herself comes knocking?¨ Valdis is the name of the Lord of hells, the keeper of the dead. Palon at once rises and demands,  **_¨Never use that name! And better still, forget all of this. Go do as you wish, but never tell a soul of this conversation, or else I will have you executed for treason!¨_ ** And with that threat Palon leaves, Lorenz close on his tail.  I face mother, but she is still covering her face. Trying to comfort her Zennoose nudges with her snout, but mother jumps back in surprise, before rushing forward to hold her neck. When she pulls away, she gives a cryptic message, ¨I must go now, but remember, trust no one. It can only go downhill from here¨ She then walks away, leaving us alone. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**_Rest_ **

We do the only thing we can think of, we leave as well and soon find ourselves back in the Elder Grove, sitting there in the warm sun.  Zennoose scoffs, causing me to jump from the push of her hip hitting my back as we lay in the soft grass.  **_¨Evil demons, ancient cults? Surely we must be dreaming.¨_ ** She says. I pinch the leathery skin of her middle leg, and then pinch my arm. ¨No, we are awake.¨ I respond, letting my arm fall limp. Zennoose clicks her quills, resting her head in my lap to look at me with glittering blue eyes. I stroke her jaw, and she licks the palm of my hand with a rough pink tongue.  _ ¨What do you think we should do?¨  _ I ask her. She blinks and rumbles in her chest,  **_¨Find answers perhaps? Who knows what else is being kept secret from us.¨_ ** _ ¨Sister, you do understand the punishment for disobeying the orders of a Profec? Our heads will be removed from our necks.¨  _ I respond. Zennoose rises, and I do as well. 

 

She looks me straight in the face, towering over me as states,  **_¨Since when did that stop us? Protocol said we were to return to the Temple should another member of the Sentinels be taken prisoner, and yet we did not. And furthermore, why should we care? The only reason we joined this group was because that is what our fathers wanted. None can force you to do something, they can only influence you to make the decision in their favor. We are free to do as we please, and if you excuse me, I am in dire need of an explanation. And I know you are as well¨_ ** Finishing her sermon, Zennoose stares, and I nod, gripping her head close to my body. ¨What do you suggest then?¨ I ask. She looks upward, and then shoves me back as an object comes hurtling downward. It slams into the ground, bounces, rolls, and then comes to a stop at my feet. It is a helm, a maroon Sentinel helm with a severe dent on the cheek guard. Tied by a string to it is a note, which I unroll and read, my heart sinking at the simple three words written on it:  YOU WILL PAY

 

I hurl the thing away, a well known feeling of anger building up in my chest as I look around to spot the one who brought it to us, but fail to find anything. Zennoose lifts me with her tail, setting me on her back as she growls,  **_¨Let's get out of here.¨_ ** We take off, and head into the city, landing once more in the middle of a busy line of market stalls. The common folk pay us no mind, save for a glance in our direction to show they noticed us. We were hardly the strangest thing, or even the most noteworthy.  We walk with no real destination, just wanting to find something to distract us. The  _ Sylex _ step out of the way as Zennoose walks by, with the  _ Wyvern _ spreading out their quills and wings to try and get her attention. They are ignored, and we walk on, until two familiar bright faces land to our left. 

 

Azeal smiles, but then frowns when he realises we are not returning it. Muri positions herself next to us so that her rider and I can be eye to eye. ¨ _ I thought you were to report for assignments?¨  _ I ask to break the awkward silence between us. Rubbing the scab on his head he replies, ¨ _ They said there was nothing for me to do. I must have done something wrong however, because Profec Lorenz and Palon kept giving me these odd looks. Seems like somebody really upset them.¨  _ A sharp sting in my chest as the terrified faces appear.  **_¨We would not know. We left sometime after you did.¨_ ** Zennose says. Muri clicks her quills, green eyes still so loving and kind to us.  **_¨You can tell us if you do know. We won't speak a word to the others.¨_ ** She says, and I want so badly to confess what we knew to them, but the words, ¨Trust no one.¨ Echo in my mind, causing me to decide otherwise. ¨ _ Like she said, we would not know.¨  _ I say instead, and Muri looks away, a soft  **_¨Oh¨_ ** being her only response. Zennoose makes a humming that only I hear, in an attempt to soothe my frayed nerves. It works, and my white knuckled grip on her saddle lessens.

 

I think of what to say next, but am silenced when a colossal obsidian black  _ Wyvern  _ appears in front of us, three similarly large ones of different colors flanking it. A irrational part of me thinks this newcomer is the undead Fenris, and an even more insane part of my mind believes the wall of dark scales is a  _ Apophis _ . These two thoughts are shoved aside as the rational part of me recognizes him as Hesteros, none other than the mount of Empress Tyr. Hesteros was living proof of the statement that the area you live in affects your health. Born supposedly in the northern mountains, it was said the clear air of the rocky lands boosts the life and strength of those that live there, and if that is where he was from, then none could deny this as true. He is so large that his wings are pressed tight to his body, and with each breath he took, everything around him vibrated. With all now kneeling before him, Zennoose and I including, he speaks, his voice the sound of rocks tumbling down a slope.  **_¨Are you two Tribune Zennoose and Agi?¨_ ** We nod hurriedly.  **_¨Come with us, you have been summoned by Lady Tyr. You two may return to wherever it is your people go.¨_ ** This second sentence is directed towards Azeal and Muri, who without a word comply. We follow after Hesteros and his escort, stunned and fearful of what was happening, adding more to a already bizarre couple of days.

 

**_Empress_ **

We soon pass the Temple, and head for the largest structure in the city, the Palace of Va´Nir, a word that translates from the old tongue to  _ Honor _ , built by the twenty third Emperor Romas the Enlightened. Compared to the simple marble exterior of the Temple, with a lightly detailed interior, Va´Nir was the exact opposite, with intricate towers and sections and obelisks surrounding and penetrating it. Dozens of  _ Wyvern _ drift in circles around the Palace, all clad in flexible leathers covered with thin metal plates, a rare site. While armor for your mount is a possible thing, the size of  _ Wyvern _ makes the needed metals expensive, as well as the fact that it inhibits their ability to move on the ground, causes  it to be rather unpopular. Hesteros guards join with these other sentries as we pass them, heading through a opening, which is sealed by a heavy gate after we pass through.  In front of us is one long hall, many passages on either side leading to other parts of the structure, each break off having at least four blank faced  _ Sylex _ with halberds and donned in light blue armor standing on either side of them. While their heads remain facing forward, their eyes all bore into Zennoose and I as we pass them, statues and portraits of noteworthy figures everywhere there was not a guard.

 

We go down none of these passages, for our destination is at the very end of the hall, up a ramp of chiseled tiles. Two of the eight mounted  _ Wyvern  _ that stand at the top of this ramp use their forepaws to push open golden gates to allow us through, slamming them shut once we three were inside. This room is massive, ceiling high above us, the walls that were out of reach on either side lined with more statues and paintings and other artifacts left by our ancestors. And directly across from us, seated upon the Gilded Throne that Dralla herself sat over thirty thousand years ago, was Empress Tyr. Tyr was a short, but stocky built woman, features youthful despite her true age. Wearing a soft blue tunic, with a couple pounds of shining jewels around her neck, a three pronged tiara with a single bright red stone known as the Heart of Valor embedded in the middle prong, she reclines in a bored manner in her seat, one hand scratching her chin in thought.

 

Turning to look at us, a smile on her lips, Tyr beckons us forward, sparing a glance at Hesteros as he sets himself  on her side, observing us with wariness. After kneeling before the supreme leader of our Empire, I find my voice and ask, ¨What would have of us, holy one? How may your guardians and humble servants please you?¨ A soft giggle is my answer, and as I raise my eyes off the ground Tyr says quite simply, ¨Let us do away with formalities, yes? Talk one mortal being to another.¨  _ ¨ _ **_If that is your wish, my lady¨_ ** Zennoose replies. Tyr glances at Hesteros, and he clicks his quills as he speaks, the sound of his voice seemingly making my head buzz from the force behind it.  **_¨Profec Palon has brought it to my attention that you two were the ones that dealt with the matter at Woodrow, and you have our gratitude for doing this.¨_ **  Ï tell him that we did not do it alone, but Tyr reveals she knew more about the situation than what I assumed. ¨Yes, but you two did all the work. Those others were locked away for most of everything. And besides, you were the ones that killed the leaders of the enemy. Go ahead and accept that the glory goes to you, for that is the way I see it.¨ We nod, not knowing how to respond to the praise we were receiving. Swallowing the lump in my throat I take a very stupid and very brash risk, and ask the pair in front of us, ¨I trust the  _ Profec _ Palon also told you the true nature of this group?¨ Tyr frowns, tilting her head. ¨No, he did not actually describe anything about them, save that you dealt with them.¨ Hesteros extends his neck to look at us closer. 

 

With a curse screamed silently, knowing we could just have ruined something, Zennoose tells them.  **_¨This group was The Children of the Masters, the servants of the Apophis.¨_ **  A curious look crosses their faces, and Hesteros turns to look at Tyr, the two perhaps speaking privately with each other. Hesteros looks back at us after a beat of silence, Tyr clearing her throat. ¨You hold the ranks of  _ Tribune _ , do you not? I thought only a  _ Profec  _ or a counselor would know such a thing.¨ ¨They do, but we were told after reporting what we encountered to Lorenz and Palon.¨  **_¨And Palon threatened us with execution for treason should we speak of this to anyone.¨_ **  Zennoose finishes. Hesteros makes a warbling hum while saying,  **_¨But that is not for him to decide, only I or Tyr may label one a traitor, and it would seem that this title will be bestowed upon Palon for attempting to keep information from us.¨_ ** I am quick to retort, ¨With respect Sir Hesteros, I do not believe his intent evil. When we spoke of our encounter with him and  _ Profec  _ Lorenz, they seemed quite worried, if not even afraid. I feel there is something happening that not even the Sentinels know of. And while Zennoose and I were resting earlier this day, a note tied to the helm of a Sentinel, my helm which was lost during our battle against The Children fell from the sky.¨ Tyr asks what it said. I inhale deep, and then say, ¨The note vowed that I will pay, and I threw the thing away in my anger.¨  Tyr steeples her fingers, drumming them together. ¨Interesting, very,  **very** , interesting.¨ She murmurs, more to herself than to us. 

 

Once more all is silent, and if it could show, the light hitting the sweat of fear would make me shine as bright as a star. I place one hand on the side of Zennoose, feeling the rapid beating of one of her hearts. Tyr finally speaks after what seemed to be a eternity, ¨In this time of great expansion, Hesteros and I have earned many enemies, and what your father did for us Zennoose, what he did for me, still haunts my dreams. There is nothing I can do to ever repay him, or make it up to you Agi, for what your father died for. I have few allies, and even fewer friends, save the one you see before you.¨ A point to Hesteros. ¨But what you have just done, telling me this, even though you may endanger yourselves by doing so, is a show of loyalty and trust. And if that does not make you a friend, then I would not know what does.¨  I am for perhaps the tenth time silent, and as Tyr rises and begins to walk toward us, I kneel once more, feeling her soft hands cup my jaw so I may look up into her eyes, which shine bright. ¨I need a inside source, one, or in this case two, who will help me in unraveling this mystery you have brought before me. ¨ I feel faint as I hear this, for so much has happened so fast, my brain simply can not process all of it. Before either of us can give a answer, the door to the throne room flies open, a pair of  _ Sylex _ running to us, one of them dressed in red Sentinel armor. 

 

**_¨What is the meaning of this? Who dares interrupt the Empress?!¨_ ** Hesteros snarls as they draw near. The Sentinel answers, breathing hard. ¨Forgive us, Lord Hesteros, but there has been an incident at the Enforcer Temple, Grandmaster Grol is in critical condition.¨ Zennoose demands to know what he means, but our brother turns and runs off, and after being told so by Tyr, we follow. Halfway down the hall he leaps onto his mount, flying through one of the openings, Zennoose carrying me after them. I can see the Temple from here, and I know something is wrong, for thick black smoke curls skyward from the northern side of it. Many others are already converging, and as we draw close Zennoose, whose site is better than mine lets out a gasp. I learn what has startled her once we are near the ground.

 

Bodies, wearing the unmistakable armor of Sentinels, mixed in with ones donned in pitch black sets, intricate lines and swirls giving off a blue glow. Laying amongst these, a bleeding and half dead looking Crov by his side was Grol himself, at least three Sentinels, Azeal included clustered around him in an attempt to hold his twitching, spasming body as this yellowish foam bubbled out of his lips. I hop off Zennoose, tripping as a hand suddenly grips my ankle. Looking behind me, I find that one of The Children is still alive, having perhaps been playing dead. ¨YOU¨ He starts, but a blue scaled paw smashes him flat. Getting up, I close the distance and kneel next to Azeal as Grol convulses. 

 

**_Loss_ **

**_¨What is going on here?!¨_ ** Zennoose cries. ¨He got hit with some type of dart. Damn things came pouring out of every direction soon after that fire started!¨ Growls one of Sentinels as he grips the Grand Masters arms. After a few moments Grol begins to calm, but when I place a hand on his head, I feel the heat burning inside him. ¨A-Adrious¨ He chokes out, grabbing at my hand to pull me closer. ¨Sire, Councilor Adrious is not-¨ Azeal begins, but I shush him. Leaning close to his two good eyes, his breath ragged and hoarse I say, ¨Yes, Grol? What is it?¨ He swallows, coughs, and then for the amazement of all, open his top eyes, all four trained on me. ¨Don't tell your children. Don't tell anyone. Keep the Crucible away from all.¨ He pulls me even closer, and whispers in my ear. ¨They did it, they are inside. They were always here.¨ He then says six words, six words that leave me confused. Pulling back now, a smile on his lips he utters his last, ¨Such beautiful eyes you have.¨  His body shudders, all muscles tensing as his hand nearly crushes mine. His back arches, eyes wide, and then goes limp. Behind us Crov lets loose a wail of despair as he feels Grol die inside his mind before passing out from the pain.

 

I stare in horror, the realization that he was dead adding more to my already full mind.  Standing, I turn to see the bodies laid out, the closest to me one of The Children. I glare at her empty eyes, blood from a stab in the neck turning her light yellow fur brown. I stare, and then scream at her, swinging out with one foot to strike her head, turning her face away. I kick her again, in the hip. A third to her chest, followed by a stomp on gut. She lays there and takes it as I vent myself, three days of total hell pouring out in a primal howl. A hand grabs at my shoulder, and with no thought, I whirl and strike Azeal directly in the face, sending him sprawling. ¨Agi!¨ Cries my mother as she appears to my left. I sneer at her as she draws close, and to my dismay she takes a step back, fearful of my sudden outburst.  But after what Grol had said, what had been revealed to me, she has every right to be afraid, and we have every right to be angry. Zennoose, who can hear my every thought I dont keep secret from her agrees, for her quills are rattling as she growls at those around us. 

 

¨What else are all of you hiding from us?! Whats next? The sun has eyes, the trees can talk? I am at my wits end with this insanity!¨ I yell at all, hands clenched tight.  **_¨After everything our family did for this damn world! And yet still you hide things from us? What more must be revealed in the most dramatic fashion?!¨_ ** Zennoose ads, entire body shuddering in fury, Mother tries to approach, hands raised. ¨Agi, please calm down.¨ I jab a finger at her, asking out loud. ¨Or instead, how about you tell everyone here your little secret? Let all present know what you and the rest of the council keep hidden?¨ Azeal, one hand on his nose rises, and asks what we are talking about.  ¨ENOUGH!¨ Roars Lorenz as he and Palon appear, eyes locked on us.  **_¨They have a right to know. To be told what should have never been a secret, for if it was not, this may not have happened!¨_ ** Zennoose tells them, but to my utter shock, Palon swipes his tail out, striking Zennoose directly across the face. 

 

The sting of the blow blossoms across my cheek, and as we both reel back, Palon says quite plainly,  **_¨Remember your place, CHILD! Don't you dare act as though you know what you say! You both are one step away from being buried! And bury you I will if you continue down this path.¨_ ** They stare each other down, even though being older and male made Palon larger than Zennoose. Lorenz glares at me, lip peeled back over his teeth, pointed incisors curving ever so slightly back, giving his appearance that of fangs. I copy his sneer as best as I could, fingers unclenching so I may grab the hilt of my blade. Our staredown is ended when Azeal gets in between us, hands held out to both. ¨Everyone, just calm down! We won't get anywhere with this.¨ His kind face is enough, and my grip on the sword is released, but my heart still thuds heavily. 

 

¨ _ This is not over. But for now we will deal with more pressing matters. _ ¨ I promise Lorenz privately, and he gives a curt nod before turning to one of the other Sentinels to ask what has happened.  He scratches the back of his head as he answers, ¨Not quite sure, Sir. One moment me and  _ Discens _ Norin were just sitting here, Master Grol and Crov talking with Counselor Odorous over there.¨ He points at the collapsed wall that was littered with dead. ¨And then next moment the wall just explodes, and these people come charging through. Don't really remember much else after that, at least nothing you and Sir Palon saw.¨ 

 

_ ¨ _ **_How is it that this many got so close, and were not spotted once? Surely a group of this size would have been seen!¨_ ** Palon exclaims. Zennoose mutters to me,  **_¨Perhaps if they knew the truth, then we would have been more prepared¨_ ** Lorenz orders those present to collect our dead, and to burn the bodies of the enemy. Azeal walks over to me, and just stands there with a annoyed look. I instantly feel embarrassed, and timidly say, ¨Sorry about that, I really was not thinking.¨ He sighs, and his usual happy grin returns, although he leans close to again ask what we were talking about. Behind him, Lorenz glares in disdain, and I shake my head, telling Azeal we will talk later. He frowns, but gives a nod, walking over to help with moving the bodies. Zennoose rests her head on my shoulder, purring softly as I scratch her chin, the two of us watching a part of a series of events that would change us forever.

 

In the end, over four dozen Children were dead, with at least twice that number in Sentinels. With solemn faces six Sentinels carried off Grol on their shoulders, and through all this I watch, knowing that in some way I was at fault. If only I had said something sooner, if I only focused then may- **_¨Rid yourself of those thoughts Agi, you are in no way responsible for this.¨_ ** Zennoose interrupts my thoughts, having heard them. I shake my head, one hand over my top eyes, bottom ones squinted.  _ ¨You know what we must do. You heard him as clear as I did.¨  _ I reply. She taps her quills to make a chuckle,  **_¨That is then, but this is now. Let us mourn our dead, get some rest. We will deal with it after.¨_ ** Never in my life have I agreed more with someone, as Mother faces Lorenz and Palon to speak with them, I mount Zennoose and leave, sending a message to Azeal as we pass overhead. 

 

We are quick to arrive at our location inside the Temple, a single room with a door large enough for a  _ Wyvern  _ to walk through. We enter, shutting the door behind us as we do. Those of a lower rank all sleep in the same room as one another, but any that are a  _ Tribune  _ or higher have their own, which means we do as well. It is a simple one, sparsely decorated save for a desk with a lantern and water basin on it to our right, a chest at its side holding belongings that are none of your concern. To the left a cushion made from the skin of the deadly  _ Cru´sad _ , a sea dwelling beast three times the size of the largest  _ Wyvern,  _ stuffed full with feathers from various birds. After removing the heavy saddle from her back, but not before soaking my face with a flick of her tongue, Zennoose collapses onto the pillow, body stretched as far as it could. 

 

I do so as well, stripping to just my under clothes, falling onto my bed.  ¨Good Gods above, what have we gotten ourselves into?¨ I groan.  **_¨I pains me to admit that even I do not know. I do, however,  get the overwhelming feeling that no one does, even those that have some experience in the matter.¨_ ** I scoff, ¨On that we agree.¨ I turn onto my side, feeling the familiar lump of the dagger underneath my pillow, there just in case of a number of things.  There is a soft tap on the door, and we get into the normal position we take when opening our quarters. I turn to lay on my back, one hand behind me and under the pillow, the other on my thigh as my legs spread wide. It makes me seem vulnerable, open with no protection. Zennoose snakes her tail out and grips the handle of the door, pulling it open fast. On the other side is Azeal and Muri, the former blushing in alarm at seeing me with all but my most private areas covered by strips of leather.

 

¨I suppose we are even now in seeing more than we should?” He asks, referring to how he was bare bodied back at the Citadel. I nod and beckon for them to enter, removing my hand from its grip on the knife. As Muri nudges the door closed again, I tell them, ¨Take a seat and hear what we have to say, for we will only say it once.¨ They do so, and listen as we tell them what we know. Through it all they remain silent, save for the occasional question, and when we are done they have the same shocked faces as Palon and Lorenz.  **_¨Ÿou can not be serious. How can something like this be true?¨_ ** Muri asks. I shrug, hands raised.  **_¨It simply is. We find it hard to believe ourselves.¨”_ ** Zennoose responds. Azeal asks me what we do now, and I clear my throat before I answer.

 

¨We have not gotten that far yet. But we can speak more after our current mess is cleaned up. We are entrusting you with this knowledge, and hope you will tell no one.¨ Azeal stands and places a hand over his chest, ¨We swear, as your friends and subordinates, none will ever know.¨  He flashes me his usual grin and I return it, feeling more at ease.  **_¨Go do what you will, we are going to get some rest. But trust no one, things can only go downhill from here.¨_ ** Zennoose says, quoting mother. Muri tells us to take care of ourselves, before the two leave, closing the door behind them.Without another word we lay back down, and even though Zhar still hovers above us, we fall asleep. I would come to regret this though, for my dream was not a pleasant one. 

 

I am in a dark room, walls solid grey and without seams or edges, just smooth hard stone. There is a door on one end, but I cannot reach it, for my hands are tied behind my head by thick ropes. I cant see anything else about the room however, for I was too focused on what stood in front of me. Looming at least twice the height of the tallest man, eyes like twin purple suns, is the monster from my previous nightmare.  **_¨So, you return to me; how very kind of you.¨_ ** It hisses, lips stretched too wide, showing too many teeth that were too sharp. ¨What do you want?! What are you?!¨ I yell at it. If possible, those lips went back further, showing more teeth from which a thin forked tongue wriggled between.   **_¨I think you know what i am. For deep down, in the most perverted and vile parts of your mind, where your most foul secrets are kept hidden, you and I have met before. Tis a shame you are not as…..Open as you youst to be.¨_ ** Its hand traces red lines down my leg, making me wince as its claws come close to splitting the skin. It leans in, allowing me to see more of its face, and I scream as its nails grip my leg, go into my leg. It screams too, digging in and ripping out, teeth gnashing and biting and bladed tail penetrating.  **_¨_ ** **_GIVE ME THE CRUCIBLE! GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK! GIVE ME YOUR SOUL SO I MAY BE WHOLE ONCE MORE!¨_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ceremony_ **

 

Once again I awake thrashing, and Zennoose holds me down until I calm.   **_¨Again with this? Something is wrong.¨_ ** I resist the urge to retort, just barely holding in my qwip. I think it instead and she hears it, chuckling softly as she extends her legs to stretch them.   **_¨The path of revenge is one of violence and pain. War breeds war, death brings death. Only when we look past what is right in front of us, shall we begin the journey towards peace¨_ **  She quotes Waelon Thane, a noted  _ Wyvern  _ poet, to my surprise. ¨First your little speech at the Grove, now poetry. Since when did you become philosophical?¨”I ask. Her normally bright eyes darken and with no humor she answers.  **_¨Since I learned monsters are real¨_ ** That dampens the mood a bit, but I push it aside, and get dressed, picking up the small jug laying on my desk. 

 

Pulling off the stopper, I pour its contents into my mouth, and when she cranes her neck so her head is pointed straight up, I give Zennoose some as well. Being this close to her face lets me see the scars that surrounded her mouth, the largest a puffy white line on her chin. I trace across this line, making her thump one leg in pleasure. 

 

**_¨I love you, you do know that? And I would never harm you intentionally.¨”_ ** She says, tail wrapped around my waist. I smile and respond, ¨Of course I do. Why do you even need to tell me?¨ Zennoose is silent for a moment,  **_¨I hate to admit it, but I am afraid. I am very, very afraid. Not just for myself. But for Azeal, for Muri and most of all, for you.¨_ **  ¨I am to. And so is everyone else, for fear is a natural thing, a mortal thing. But stay strong and push through, Zenny, so we may get it over with¨ I say, using the name I gave her when we were younger, at the same time trying so hard not to think of Trew. My  _ Wyvern  _ growls and shakes her head, reminding me of how much she hated it when I called her that. I pat her snout, ¨Sorry, but you just look so cute when you are mad.¨ She stomps her foot,  **_¨I am not cute! I am a Wyvern! Master of the skies! Fire in my blood! My shadow is the last thing any ground walker sees!¨_ **  I cover my mouth as I giggle.  _ ¨Ädorable!¨  _ I tease in my thoughts. 

 

Zennoose pokes me with the tip of her tail, knocking me onto my back. She places her head on my chest, her massive size effectively pinning me.  Futility attempting to push her off, I groan out due to lack of breath, ¨Alright! I take it back. You're not cute!¨ She lifts herself off of me, allowing me to breathe once more.  **_¨If anything, you are the cute one. So tiny! Like a toy!¨_ ** ¨At least the ground doesn't shake everytime I walk¨ I grumble. She smiles, and I feel better, my dream already fading away. That's all it was, a dream. And dreams are not real, right? 

 

Fixing her saddle onto her back, I hop onto her as she pulls open the door. Bounding forward, giving two great strokes of her wings, we leave the ground and take to the sky, weaving past the statues of famous figures. It is dark now, and we are the only ones moving around. That is what I thought, until I saw the long congregation marching beneath us, those on the edges of the group holding torches. In the middle of it was a line of bundles, vaguely in the shape of bodies. Shrouds, bodies wrapped in shrouds. A golden  _ Wyvern _ appears next to us, her eyes red and swollen from tears. ¨ _ We were just coming to get you. It seems this is starting sooner than thought.¨ _ Azeal says. Without a word we four join this march, taking our places near the middle, where the most regal of the wrapped dead is carried. The shroud of Grol is a beautiful thing, embroiled with silver chain links, a soft grassy green made from silk under it. A symbol is sewn into the wrap, the shape of a rising star from which a fierce, scowling eye came from, the four sinewy wings of a  _ Wyvern  _ coming out of its sides. The symbol of the Tarran Sentinels, a bright light in the dark, a light that shone and watched over all.

 

We walk. Walk down the main hall, down the stairs that led to the main entrance of the Temple, towards a pyre laid out in the courtyard. Others already stand around it, fellow citizens and high ranking officials, among them Hesteros, his frame curled tightly around Tyr as they watch us approach. One by one the bodies are placed on the pyre, a row of corpses that had once been brothers, sisters. At the center Grol is laid, and slowly the _ Wyvern _ begin to rock from side to side, humming in the backs of their throats and tapping their quills in unison. 

 

¨From the ground we rose, and from the ground we shall fall¨ Recites Mother, who dares not look me in the eye as she stands close to Lorenz. ¨And through the fires of war and wrath we, the keepers of peace were forged.¨ Proclaims Troi. ¨To stand where others may not, to defend those that are defenseless¨ Warren states. ¨Our life is theirs, every failure for our order is a failure to all of the world.¨ Councillor Marcal says, ¨And though they are no longer amongst us, we will never forget them, those who would lay down their lives so others may live.¨ Lorenz adds. Tyr finishes, her face gloomy and stern. ¨But they should not be kept here, should not remain in this cruel world. For that reason we release them, so that they may join their families, in the Field of Wonders, far from this mortal landscape.¨ With that Hesteros breaths a stream of fire and the dry kindling is ignited. 

  
  
  


**_An Oath_ **

The stench of burnt flesh hits me, and I resist the urge to gag. Something grabs my hand, and I see it is Azeal, face showing an emotion I had never seen on him-Rage.  **_¨And now, let us recite the Writ of Nobility. Would you be so kind as to lead my deputy?¨_ ** Palon asks, addressing me. I glance at Azeal, who gives a nod of approval. Stepping forward to stand once more in front of many faces while inhaling deep, I start. ¨On our honor we swore to uphold the Empire, through war and death and pain.¨  **¨And so we shall¨**  The crowd echoes. ¨IT is our solemn duty to stand for peace. To stand for what is right.¨  **¨And so we shall¨** ¨On the legacy of our ancestors, on the future of our descendants. This is our mission, a incomprehensible vow to forever be the the shield that covers the world.¨  **And so we shall¨**  ¨With this, we are the light in the dark. The hands that hold the candle against the eternal night. No matter the cost, no matter the risk, we will defend our people until the end of days.¨   **And so we shall¨** And with that, the funeral, which lasted no more than a moment, but felt like infinity ended. 

 

Tyr and Hesteros approach us, flanked by their escort, which form a circle to ensure none could get close.  **_¨Cant be a war without casualties.¨_ ** Hesteros mutters. ¨ _ Is that what we are calling this? I would liken it more to a infection, slowly creeping up on us without us ever knowing.¨  _ I respond, using my thoughts so we would not be heard. Tyr chuckles, her robes and crown gone in favor of a simpler black tunic. ¨ _ And so like an infection, we must sever it at the source, wherever said source may be.¨  _ **_¨Locating the source will be step one, and step two will be finding out how we will sever it.¨_ ** Zennoose says. ¨ _ Ïndeed it shall, and indeed we will. They will pay for this, not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but the day of reckoning is coming for The Children of the Masters.¨  _ Tyr proclaims, and us other three nod in agreement.  **_¨We will find what we can, and hope you will as well. Best of luck to you two.¨_ ** Hesteros tells us. I salute them, crossing both arms over my chest. Zennoose folds her wings and speaks.  **_¨Ni´rúl Fród¨_ ** Ancients guide you. 

 

The circle breaks, Hesteros carrying Tyr away from us. Once they are far enough away Azeal and Muri walk over.  **_¨What exactly was that about?¨_ ** Muri asks. Azeal growls her name in scolding for her curiosity. I raise a hand to stop him, ¨No, its fine. No point in hiding anything from you two. They just wanted to say they will help Zennoose and I in unraveling this mystery.¨ ¨Where exactly do we come in? What part do we play?¨ Azeal asks now.  **_¨That, we have yet to figure out. But we will tell you when we do.¨_ **  ¨Make it fast, I feel as though there are eyes at my back¨ With that remark they leave, and we are alone.

 

We take one glance at our surroundings, and then Zennoose scurries over to mother, still in the same spot. She once more cringes back, nervous of what we will do. Instead, I leap off of my mount and embrace her tightly. ¨I'm so sorry. We will fix this, we j ĺjwill make things right.¨  I repeat the final message of Grol to her. ¨Upon the Cradle, deep in night.¨ The opening line to another poem made by Waelon, one that must refer to where this Crucible is. 

 

¨Who told you that? You must stop before this gets any worse!¨ Mother exclaims.  **_¨Be that as it may, it must be done. Lorenz and Palon would rather just sit around and let this happen. I, however wont. This tragedy will not go unavenged. A new age is coming, and that age starts with ending what should have died thirty thousand years ago.¨_ **  Mother covers her eyes, a shaky breath escaping her. 

 

¨So stubborn you two are. If only you knew the whole story¨ I tilt my head and ask, ¨What exactly is the whole story then?¨ Mother shakes her head, and when she speaks her voice is on the verge of breaking. ¨I cant, I just cant. Too much is at stake, too much is at risk. I won't!¨ She slams one fist into her palm. ¨I won't! Not again! Not now! Not ever, ever again!¨ Her eyes glisten and to our surprise, she grabs at the fur on her head and begins to pull, shuddering. I grip her trembling hands and look her in the eyes, eyes so full of fear. “I am sorry, but already have I gone too far. From here, you are on your own.” She grabs my hand, pressing an object into it. “No matter what happens next, I could never have asked for a better daughter, or in this case, two.” She walks away, and I stare at the roll of parchment.  

 

Zennoose sticks her head between the space of my legs, lifting me up so I may slide down into her saddle. I read the five words written,  Grove, under the red stone.¨  **_¨To the Grove then”_ ** Zennoose states. I scan our surroundings, spotting Azeal and Muri off in the distance and send them a thought. Azeal snaps his head up, looks around to find us and then climbs onto Muri as we take off.  

 

If not for our  _ Wyvern  _ and their keen eyesight, Azeal and I surely would have become lost in the inky darkness. But we don't, and land on a small clearing in the Grove. Azeal throws his hands up, ¨This place is massive! How in a black sun are we to find a red stone in here, no less in the dark?”  **_¨Be silent and start looking, we will find this Crucible if it takes our entire lives!¨_ ** Zennoose retorts. Muri adds,  **_¨Agreed! Remain positive, Brother. Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it.”_ ** Azeal grumble and kicks at the dirt, his foot connecting with a solid object hidden in the tall grass. He yelps and hops back, ¨Stupid, worthless red rock!¨ He yells, instantly freezing when he realises what he just said. 

 

We all huddle around what was indeed a reddish brown stone, almost invisible in the grass. Muri wraps her tail around the stone, throwing it aside where it then strikes and shatters a significant portion of a distant tree. Underneath the stone is a small metal ring, a handle to a hatch. ¨Well that was fast”  I mutter, giving the ring a hard pull. With the scrapping of old wood along with a considerable amount of dust flying out of it, the hatch opens. 

 

The inside is dark, so I hurry over to the destroyed tree and pick up a large branch. Zennoose regurgitates a glob of the foul smelling fluid her kind produce inside themselves to use as the fuel for their fire breath onto the end of the branch, and with a puff of smoke ignites it. Holding the torch up and away, I drop it into the hole.  

 

Its orange glow illuminates the outline of a ladder, and the dull clank it makes when it hits the bottom proves that the floor is stone. I point at Azeal, ¨You wait here with the others, yell if anything happens.”  **_¨Please be careful¨_ ** Muri pleads as I grip the rungs and descend. Darkness surrounds me, the only light coming from the torch below. My feet touch the ground, and I pick the light up, holding it out to show bare stone walls just like the floor. Ahead of me stretches a tunnel, and taking the time to pull one sword free, I walk.

 

**_The Tunnels_ **

If not for the heat of the torch, I would shiver from the cold the walls seemed to radiate. They stretch far ahead of me, without any sort of marking or show that any had walked them for awhile. But then, at a cross section directly ahead, another glow appears, someone else is down here with me. Thinking fast, I drop my light and stamp on its end before kicking it down the way I came. I press my body tightly against the wall, praying silently they will not go my way. 

 

“Are you certain this is the way?” Hisses one voice, shirll and whispery. “Of course, Koro. Would I ever lie to you?” Responds a velvety smooth other. “It's just, this place is so dark! I am dreadfully scared, my Lord.” Koro states. They come into view, but I can only see the face of one, for the other, who holds their own torch is looking at them. The torchbearer places a hand of their companion, and I can just barely make out the blue glow their pitch black garb gives off.

“Never fear the dark, my pet. Our masters were born from the void, and through this shadow realm they became the Gods they are now. Once the Gateway is rebuilt, the void will embrace our world once more. Through its touch we will become as they are, just like before. So long as our little sneak continues to prove his worth, then all shall be well.” He says. Koro nods, and they continue, the light fading. “Momentous times are soon upons us.” Mermers a third voice as multiple torches pass, up to almost twenty.  

 

The Children, here? Another traitor, in our own order? This is not good. I follow slowly, staying close enough to keep up with their light, while keeping far enough away to remain hidden. There are many paths, but the group ahead do not go down any, moving in a straight line, moving with intent. They suddenly halt, and I hear one of them speak, ¨You three remain here, guard our exit.¨ ¨As you wish, my Lord¨ One replies. 

 

I curse to myself, quickly coming up with a means to get by. Plenty of small pebbles line the ground, and I pick one up, tossing it back the way I came. ¨What was that?¨ One of the cultists whispers as the soft  _ plink!  _ Of the stone echoes. ¨Hold here, I'll look.” The glow of the torch heads my way, and I duck into a side passage. The gentle thud of footsteps nears, and I press myself as far up against the wall as I can. Closer and closer the light approaches, and right as it and the hand holding it appears, I lash out, one hand going over the face of whoever it is. 

 

A muffled yell, suppressed by the clanging of metal is let loose. I trace a line over their neck, and they grow still. ¨Hey, are you still there?¨ One of the others shouts my way. Still cursing silently, I hurry to remove my armor, while undressing the body. I slip the oddly cool metal over me, fastening straps and buckles. ¨Can you hear me? Say something!¨ Shouts the second of the three, the light growing closer. I resist the urge to kick my old set away, and praying to every god there is that I am wearing the new set right, I step out.

 

The two yelp, jumping back. ¨What were you doing?¨ One growls, his eyes blown wide from trying to adjust to the darkness around us. Now hoping that my voice sounded casual, I answer, ¨Fell in a damn hole, watch your footing or else you'll break your leg. Pray to the Masters that doesn't happen, because I am certainly not carrying any of you out.¨  The second chuckles, ¨Amen to that, friend. The sooner we´re out of here the better.¨ We head back, and leave behind the naked corpse. 

 

¨I did not catch your name, what was it again?¨ One asks. ¨Ira¨ I say automatically. ¨Derro, that's my brother Darren.¨  The second, Darren, gives a little wave. ¨Pleasure to meet you both.¨ I tell them. We stand close so we can see each other, and I make out how young they both are. ¨Awfully young, you know how to use those?” I point at the falchion Derro has, and then gesture at the dagger sheath Darren has. ¨Well enough, but practice does make perfect.¨ The latter replies. ¨You don't look that old yourself, Ira. What made you decide to join our little group?¨ Derro questions me. 

 

¨Boredom at first, spent most of my days wandering the world, selling my sword to the highest bidder. Eventually got approached by this one lady, who offered me quite the pay if i did a few jobs for her. She later introduced me to some of her commanders, and once I started to listen to what they were saying, I offered to serve them full time. One thing led to another, and now I'm here. Feels right, like I was always destined to join them.¨ ¨I never knew the priests would consider hiring sell-swords, but times for our order are quite desperate.¨ Comments Darren. ¨That they are brother.” Agrees Derro. 

 

Darren then squints at me, tapping a finger against his chin. ¨I do not know what, but something about you seems different¨ ¨How so?¨ I ask, bracing for the worst. ¨I am not quite sure, having just met you mere hours ago, but I am certain your fur was not so dark.¨

 

A voice ahead of us yells, ¨You three, get over here!¨ We walk over, and Koro gestures for us to follow her into the spacious cavern the rest of the cultists were standing in. Just like with the tunnels, the walls are carved stone, just as dusty as everything else down here. The roof is lost in the darkness, but still I see enough due to the lights around me. 

 

Directly in the center of the room is a small altar, four rock pillars holding up a pyramid like cover. Right under this cover is a pedestal, and resting on the stand is a square tablet. ¨Is that-?¨ Darren begins. ¨Aye, my comrade. The Crucible, the most important piece needed for the Gateway to allow our Masters into this realm.¨ Confirms Koro. Among those now surrounding the altar, myself included, is the smooth voiced man from before. ¨And so, we will reclaim what was ours, and the world will be as it should, kneeling before its true gods.¨ One of the others steps up, reaching out to touch the Crucible. Koro shouts for him to stop, but his foot sinks into a pressure plate on the ground. 

 

At once there is a bright flash, accompanied by a harsh cracking. Once my sight returns, the foolish one lays on the ground, a hole, the size of a clenched fist, is curling smoke from the center of his chest. ¨Of course they would trap the Cradle, only a fool would leave it without defense.¨ The smooth voiced one says, before then glancing around. ¨You there, you are the smallest here. You will be the first to try.¨ He points at me. What else was I to do? I bow, and then ask for the torch Derro. He gives it to me, saying to be careful. 

 

I inhale deep, holding the light low to the floor.  They are there, small indents in the ground, I hope that if by some insidious miracle I do set off another trap that it would be a swift death like the one before me. Ever so slowly I tiptoe forward, bent at the waist to keep my bottom eyes on the ground, even as my body burns in protest. The sound of my heart is like a drum as I get closer, and closer, closer still. 

  
  


The top of my head taps somthing solid and I look up to see that I have reached the pedestal. All, even I, let out loud sighs of relief as I set the torch down to pick up the tablet. The stone is a dull grey, with many symbols of a language I did not know cut into it. They are identical to the ones on our apparel, with a few others making their first appearance to me. Directly in the center of the tablet is a six sided jewel that  glowed a faint azure, brightening a small bit as one of my fingers traces over it. ¨Well done, now bring it back¨ Koro demands behind me. 

 

Carefully retracing my steps, I soon stand before them.  ¨Hand it over, and I assure you that you will be rewarded when we return.¨ Koro says, one hand held out to me. I tuck the Crucible under one arm, point a finger with my free one and scream so loud my throat burned later, ¨LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!¨ Everyone at once turns around, Koro included, and I lash one leg out to strike her hip. She stumbles backwards into Darren, who in turn backs up into his brother and two others, all four falling to the ground. Everyone is now looking in every direction, and then they are facing their leader when he cries out from the cut I dealt to his face. 

 

**_THe Calm_ **

I am now sprinting down the tunnel, breathing hard as I take random turns to try and lose my pursuers. I continue to hear them shout, but quickly it fades into echoes as I outdistance them.  I can barely see, the only light now being the glow of the armour and Crucible gem. I slow myself, easing into a light jog, before turning into a walk. My heart is still pounding in my chest, the noise pulsating in my ears. Now holding the Crucible out in front of me, I use the purple light to guide myself. 

 

Eventually, a ladder appears in front of me, and I quickly climb it. The hatch is closed, but with a few strikes of my forearm it swings open, raining down dirt and dust. I clamber out, closing the exit behind me, recognizing the trees as the ones from the Elder Grove, at least I did not go too far. Picking a direction, I walk, projecting my thoughts to try and find the others.  _ ¨ZENNOOSE! MURI, AZEAL!¨  _ **_¨HERE!¨_ ** Responds Muri, her voice faint from the distance between us. I send her an image of the area around me, and Zennoose states they are on their way.

 

It does not take long for them to arrive, confused and a bit startled when they see how I am dressed.  _ ¨I shall explain later, but first we must find someplace safe.¨  _  I hop onto Zennoose and the four of us head back to the temple. Moving fast so that none could see me, we quickly re enter my room, locking the door behind us.  _ ¨Firstly Agi, what are you wearing?¨  _ Azeal demands once we are in. Gesturing at the black metal I reply,  _ ¨I killed one of the Cultists, They were down in those tunnels as well. I used it to blend in with them, and managed to retrieve this.¨  _ I hold the tablet up.  **_¨So this is the fabled Crucible, the item Grol and so many other died trying to hide. Let us destroy it.¨_ ** Proclaims Muri. 

 

_ ¨ _ **_I'm sorry, what?¨_ ** Zennoose asos.  **_¨Grand Master Grol is dead. Crov has utterly vanished since this. We are being invaded by  a demon worshiping cult trying to conquer the world. I don't know why they need this Crucible or even what it really does. In all honesty I do not care. Their intent for it is as far from innocent as possible, and once they realise we have it, they will return, most certainly with an entire army. I will not allow this, will not let anymore die because of a thirty thousand year old myth. We can, and we shall destroy this wretched thing, so that it may cause no more suffering.¨_ **

 

I nod, ¨Wise words. She is right, we will end this right here, right now.¨ I set the Crucible on the ground, backing away while saying, ¨The honor is yours.¨ Muri raises a paw, slamming down with great force directly onto the tablet. The heavy thud of her stomp causes a shudder that I stumble from, along with a loud noise. Muri lifts her hand, a tiny smirk on her lips. The stone is broken in many areas, bits of it scattered about. However, the most unique of all the pieces is still there, the flat six sided gem is unharmed.  **_¨OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!¨_ ** Zennoose groans, opening her mouth to set the gem ablaze. Azeal stands in front of her, waving his hands. 

 

¨Zennoose, no! Not in here, least you burn the whole room down!¨  She closes her mouth, rumbling angrily. A knock on the door has us turning around.  _ “Agi, Zennoose? Are you in there?”  _ Calls the voice of my Mother. I tell Azeal to let her in and he unlocks the door. Mother freezes when she sees how I am dressed, Lorenz with his mouth agape beside her. “I-Why are you-What?” He stutters. Azeal motions for them to enter, “Hurry, before someone else sees you.” They do, the door being locked once more behind them.

 

I quickly retell what had happened, Lorez’ confused stare becoming a scowl as he turns to Mother. “You told them? Have you gone mad, Adrious?” I jab a finger, “Do not start. We have bigger problems, for if you have already forgotten the Children are in the city! That explains how they got into Aegis so easily, someone else knows of those catacombs and led them right to us.” He snarls, “Damn it! Will this insanity ever end?!”  **_“It shall, once we are rid of this accursed stone”_ ** Zennoose points with her tail.

 

Lorenz brushes aside the broken rock, picking up the purple gem. “The Crucible, the final piece needed to open a gateway to the Void. When they first came to our world, the Apophis brought these crystals with them. Inside is a energy that rivals that of the sun, near indestructible to them, invulnerable to us. They used these gems, imbued with their dark magic, to power their Golems, lesser but still mighty demons made of metal and lightning. With their Golems and other ethereal arts, they were very nearly our extinction. We can by no means ever let them get their hands on this, or all is lost.” 

 

**_¨Then we will make sure that even we would not be able to retrieve it.¨_ ** Says Zennoose. Mother asks what she means. Zennoose glances at Muri, both having a mischievous look in their eyes.  **_¨It would be gone forever should it, oh i do not know, be dropped into the Sea of Wrath inside a rock filled crate.¨_ ** I find myself grinning, ¨Yes that would make it impossible to recover.¨ Azeal muses, and soon all of us are smiling as well. ¨Quite a shame, but what are you to do? Does anyone here happen to have a box?¨ Lorenz questions. 

 

I walk over to my small chest, dumping its contents out. I hand it to Lorez, who sets the Crucible and its broken pieces inside. He closes the lid, looks at us with an amused expression and says, ¨I shall go find Palon, along with more suitable attire for you Agi. I will return shortly.¨ He opens the door and leaves.  ¨You could have given me a map, for it was like a maze down there. What are those tunnels even for?¨ I say to Mother. ¨They were made during the first days of the Years of Blood, the war with the Apophis. They served as a means for us to navigate safely, and after the war ended they became the first defensive line against those trying to find the Crucible. We could not keep it in our possession, or else the Children would know we have it. Only Lorenz, Palon, I and all the other councillors knew of its exact location. It seems we may have a turn coat in the Elders however.¨  

 

**_¨Once we return, they will be dealt with. The deaths of Grol and so many others are on their hands, which i will rip off once I catch them.¨_ ** Zennoose swears. ¨Save some for the rest of us, for I wish to find a good holster for my staff.¨ Azeal adds. I realize the implication and laugh for the first time in awhile. The rest join in, and I feel even better.  And then the wall behind me explodes. 

 

I am sent flying, my body colliding with the torso of Muri. I catch a brief glimpse of Mother and Azeal pinwheeling through the air. Coughing from the dust in the air and shaking my head to try and stop the shrill whine in them I stand, glancing at the massive boulder that had been hurled through the wall. In the distance the sound of a horn is heard, a signal for all nearby that are currently of the cities defense force to mobilise. Never have I heard it before, save for in drills I or other  _ Tribune _ oversaw. But as I look on, across the backdrop of the rising sun, more and more stones are launched our way by unseen catapults,  _ Wyvern _ howling as they release fire upon those below them. I am dumbfounded, utterly shocked by the thought that we, the Tarran Sentinel´s of Aegis, were being invaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets interesting! Got any thoughts? Leave them down below.


	13. Chapter 13

 

**_Invasion_ **

¨FALL BACK! GO!GO!GO!¨ Shouts someone in the courtyard below, a figure slung over his shoulder. Two others follow him, one limping from a mangled leg.  ¨How?! Just HOW?!¨ Azeal yells as he rises, Mother, Zennoose and Muri at his sides. A pounding is heard behind me, coming from the door, now blocked by the rock.  _ “Agi? Azeal? What in the seven circles is going on?¨  _ Lorenz thought yells.  **_¨We are under attack! Forget about us, find the other Sentinels and help with the defense!¨_ ** Zennoose replies.

 

I clamber up her side, pulling Mother with me.  **_¨Where are we even going?!¨_ ** Muri shouts as we take off.  _ ¨Anywhere but here, now go!¨  _ I yell back. We fly, and I see multiple black clad figures running about the streets under us. Every now and then they would clash with small bands of the City Watch. A familiar voice booms over a distant Sound Cone. ¨Attention! All citizens, remain indoors and barricade all exits!¨ Tyr yells. ¨Again, remain inside and don't let any in! We are under attack!¨ 

 

¨ _ We have to find Lorenz and Palon, we have to organize a response.¨  _ Azeal states. The rest of us agree, our  _ Wyvern  _ banking back towards the Enforcer Temple. Underneath us, a cluster of Sentinels are circled in a phalanx around Palon, more  _ Wyvern _ flanking them as they march towards a group of Cultists in a similar shield wall. I know what is going to happen, and direct Muri to land behind the enemy, telling Zennoose to do so as well. ¨HOLD ON!¨ I yell to Mother as our mounts dive. 

 

One of the Children sees us, starting to point and shout, being silenced when Palon decides at this moment to belch a ball of fire. The explosive blast knocks many of the enemy  _ Sylex _ back, the  _ Wyvern _ bracing themselves to remain standing. One of the Cultists prepares to send her response to Palon, but fails to do so due to Zennoose landing on her back, clamping her jaws over the other's neck, giving a vigorous shake. I vault over Zennoose´ head, thrusting one sword though the eye slit of the helmeted person in front of me. 

 

A second rushes my left, but Azeal dents his helmet with a overhead club of his staff. The Cultist drops like a stone, while the one next to him is picked up by the tail of Muri, who turns him upside down, baring her fangs. He drops his spear, waving his hands. The rest turn tail and run, Palon shouting at the others to let them go. 

 

The other Sentinels begin to aggressively approach me, but Lorenz stops them. ¨Stand down, comrades. It is only  _ Tribune _ Agi, deciding to play spy.¨ ¨Sir Lorenz, who are these people?¨ Asks one.  **_¨Our worst fears become reality, our greatest enemy. Survive this, and Lorenz and I will explain everything.¨_ ** Palon replies. Lorenz dismount and claps my back hard. ¨Outstanding entrance, though the landing was a tad sloppy.¨ I chuckle back, ¨Is now really the best time for this?¨ He responds, ¨Not even close, but you must agree it is better than the alternative. Besides, if this does not show if our fellow warriors are taking their training seriously, then I do not know what will¨   **_¨If I may, brother. It would be best if we attempt to find where the other councils are.¨_ **

 

¨Yes, that is wise, but we must focus our attention repelling the enemy first. We can only hope the Elders are safe, wherever they may be.¨ I tell Palon.  **_¨Azeal and I could search for them¨_ ** Muri offers. I shake my head as Zennoose says,  **_¨No, separating would be a horrendous thing to do right now. We must stay together.¨_ ** ¨But we can do it!¨ Azeal protests, ¨We shall be fine!¨ ¨You are not ready for something so dangerous! You are too-¨ They yell in unison, cutting me off. ¨ **_¨_ ** **_STOP TREATING US LIKE CHILDREN!¨_ **

 

¨ We joined the Sentinels to help people!¨  **_¨We joined because we wish to fight for what is right!¨_ ** ¨We see how you all look at us, always acting like we are a pair of naive younglings, when we are not!¨  **_¨You act as though we do not understand what is happening, but we do! We are quite aware of the fact that it is dangerous, but risks must be taken if we are to succeed!¨_ ** ¨You know this! We know this! Any with a sensible mind know this! So I will kindly ask the you treat us like we are actually people!¨ We all stare blankly, even as the battle rages on.  **_¨Oh Muri, Azeal, we did not-¨_ ** Azeal gestures with his hand, ¨ _ Profec, _ the choice is up to you.¨ 

 

Palon and Lorenz look at each other, the former after a brief moment giving a defeated sigh. ¨Go, and you four with them.¨ Lorenz points to a pair of  _ Sylex _ and their mounts. ¨Find the council, get them somewhere safe.¨ Before anything else can be said, the group is gone, leaving Zennoose and I with a deflated feeling in our hearts. ¨Look out!¨ One of the other Sentinels shout as the Children return.

  
  


**_Morales_ **

My thoughts go blank as I focus all attention on the enemy. Zennoose and other  _ Wyvern _ take to the sky to duel among the clouds, while we ground walkers clash blades underneath. I tell Mother to stay behind us, ensuring that none can get to her.  I pivot from side to side, twirling blades in random patterns to confuse them, before using one to strike exposed parts of their bodies. Three rush me, all of them now fully aware that I was not one of their own.

They prove themselves to be quite skilled, for the three are driving me back as they attack together. However, one makes an attempt to run me through, which I sidestep, bringing my boot down on his ankle, bending it in a direction it was not supposed to. He screams, stumbling back with his now broken leg. The second and third simultaneously swing at my head, which I deflect by crossing my swords. I push them away, the shove causing the second to turn his torso, exposing the gap at the joint where the shoulder pauldrons meet the body. 

 

I stab into this gap, blade sinking into soft flesh. He collapses as I retract my sword, now stained a glistening crimson. The third and final, her face locked in a furious sneer, jabs at my throat. I parry, lean my body back with one sword held in front of my face and then thrust. My aim is true, and the enemy falls with a pierced neck.

 

A  _ Wyvern _ strikes the ground to my left, his scales black and charred. His rider soon follows, missing their body above the waist. Zennoose lands, coughing up a mass of spittle covered black metal. Her left side has three long slashes from another  _ Wyvern´s _ claws, but other than this she seems fine.  **_¨It would be a lie if I said I am not enjoying myself.¨_ ** She comments. ¨Ënjoy and fight at the same time, for this is far from over!¨ I yell as more arrive. It seems they now know we are the biggest threat, for while they emerge from one side, City Watch and more Sentinels appear from the other. 

 

_ ¨FORWARD! PUSH! THIS IS OUR HOME AND THEY WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM US!¨  _ Roars Lorenz. More and more appear, and I am soon surrounded by allies and enemies, all clashing and dying. A small part of my mind wonders if this is what it was like during the first war against the Apophis, perhaps it was. I spare a brief glance to one side, quickly spotting the out of place robes in the mass of armoured figures. Despite her age, Mother still moves swiftly, twin daggers from where I do not know twirling with ease in both hands.  

 

I move to attack another, and instead find myself being lifted off the group, a vice like grip on my shoulders.  _ ¨AGI!¨  _ Mother yells as I am carried off by the silver  _ Wyvern, _ even as I attempt to cut their paws to release me. The ground hurtles towards me, my body having the air knocked out from the tumble. Before I can stand, a paw slams down on me, two others holding my hands in place. 

 

**_¨Where is it?! Give us what is rightfully ours!¨_ ** Snarls the mount, pushing her paw down on my chest as a familiar face, now with a scabbed over line crossing it glares. I groan, feeling the weight slowly crush me. ¨To think you could betray us, you are nothing but a fool. Tell me and Hildra what we want to know, or have your guts pushed out through your mouth.¨ The voice is still even and smooth, watching with cold pleasure as I struggle. ¨T-T-To hell with you, and your cult.¨ I manage as black spots appear in my vision.   **_¨You first.¨_ ** Hildra replies. She opens her mouth, ready to rip me apart. I close my eyes, I bid farewell to Zennoose, to Mother, Azeal, Muri, Dren. 

 

Hildra is sent flying, a mass of blue shoving her back.  **_¨DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!¨_ ** Screams Zennoose, the force of the impact knocking the rider off. I roll onto my stomach, heaving in gulps of air. I am stopped when a leg appears, colliding squarely with my chin. My head snaps back, bright flashes in my vision. Hildra and Zennoose continue to struggle, even as the formers rider coils one hand around my throat. He lifts me, and my legs almost leave the ground. 

 

¨My face will be the last thing you or ANY who dare oppose our Masters shall ever see.¨ He rumbles as he raises one of my discarded swords. There is a dull thud as something strikes a solid mass, and the enemy drops me. I look up from the ground and see he is now on his knees, trickles of red coming from his mouth. Azeal stands behind him, one hand holding a blood covered dagger. He screams, raises the knife and then plunges it into the top of the others head. 

 

He falls, but Azeal does not stop there, bringing the knife up and down, up and down. ¨DIE!DIE!DIE!¨ The youngling chants. I manage to rise, wrapping my arms around his body. ¨Azeal, enough! Stop! It's over!¨ I tell him. He shudders in my embrace, ¨I-I killed him. Oh gods above!¨ He sobs, burying his face into my chest.  

 

**_¨Verrus!¨_ ** Shrieks Hildra, slashed and bloodied from the assault of Zennoose and a newly arrived Muri. She backs away as our mounts close in.  **_¨Y-Y-You cold hearted bastard children! This is not over!¨_ ** The silver one cries as she spreads her wings and flies off. Muri is moving with a limp, trying not to put weight on her left side, but otherwise appears unharmed, Zennoose with a few more cuts done to her body.  ****

 

**_¨It is alright, my brother. Close your heart to the pain, it was either you or him.¨_ ** Zennoose says, rubbing her head against his body. ¨What of the council? Are they safe?¨ I ask Muri.  **_¨Yes, we escorted them to the Palace. We were returning to the Temple when I saw that other one crushing you.¨_ ** Azeal sniffles, wiping his eyes. ¨I am fine, I am fine¨ He says, pushing me away and standing up. Zennoose tilts her head,  **_¨I can no longer hear any combat. I believe they may be retreating.¨_ **

 

I climb onto her back, telling her to head back to the temple. We take to the skies, leaving the body of Verrus behind. It appears Zennoose was right, for I can see in the distance many of the Cultists fleeing on the backs of  _ Wyvern _ , those without scurrying about the streets below as our allies chase them. Down in the courtyard we were in earlier, many corpses litter the ground, with equal numbers of Sentinels shoving captured Cultists into a group. 

 

We land and I walk over to Lorenz, stopping briefly to allow mother to embrace me. ¨We have them on the run. Excellent work, all of you¨ Lorenz proclaims. ¨What do you suggest we do with them?¨ Asks one I recognize as  _ Tribune _ Thane.  **_¨I say we kill them. They are too much of a risk to keep alive¨_ ** Zennoose says at once. I would say I am taken aback by this, but am not, for I am thinking the same.  It seems, however, that Mother is not. ¨What? Zennoose, do you hear yourself? We cannot do this!¨ 

 

In a simmering, quite tone, the one she takes when she is about to snap, Zennoose replies,  **_¨With respect, Adrius, need I remind you that it were these people who tried to kill you, tried to kill me, Agi, and everyone else here? That these people are responsible for the deaths of Grol and so many others? All because you and Lorenz and Palon chose to keep that damned Crucible here, in the city? Need I also remind you of the fact that they will most definitely return, and next time with an even bigger army? Keeping these gullible, deceived fanatics here only jeopardizes the safety of all.¨_ ** ¨Hasn't there been enough bloodshed? If they are being deceived, then it may be possible to convince them of their wrongdoings, maybe even convince them to break away!¨ Azeal exclaims. 

 

I pull one sword out, ¨They chose their fate when they decided to join the Children, and now they will suffer the consequences of their mistake. The blood of Grol, of Null´s son, of millions of men, women and children is on their hands, and those slain by them demand vengeance, which we will deliver on your order, Lorenz.¨ Once more the decision comes down to a  _ Profec, _ all eyes now on him. Ḧe looks at each of us, at the acidic glare of Zennoose and I, at the pleading gazes of Azeal and Mother. He then looks at the prisoners, and his face is filled with rage. 

 

_ ¨DúThar¨ _ He says, Death. I march over to them, and select one, grabbing him by the collar of his armor. ¨PLE-¨ He begins, his voice becoming a wet gurgle as I slash across his neck. Zennoose grips another in her tail, squeezing his body with the ropey muscle until his struggles cease. I would describe more, but I suppose you understand enough. 

 

**_Clean Up_ **

In the end, a few more are added to the pile of burned bodies, in said pile because of me. All of this, because of me. Because I was not observant enough, because I did not do something sooner, because I chose to leave the tunnels, instead of staying to kill them all. My fault again, my fault always.  I am given a new set of Sentinel armor, gladly doing away with the black metal. 

 

Healers tend to the wounded, but I tell them to ignore the injuries I have. I deserve them, they are the kindest thing that can be done to me because of my incompetence. ¨How could you have done this?!¨ Azeal rants next to us, Muri standing as far away as possible. ¨How can you both be so cruel and monstrous?! I cant believe you two, of all people, would stoop to their level!¨ That finally makes me respond. ¨Their level?¨ I ask softly. Zennoose is now backing away. 

 

¨Yes! To be just as evil and vile as the ones we fight! To blatantly spit in the face of all our ancestors, including you Father!¨ I grab his chest plates collar. ¨Don't you ever dare compare me to them! Don't you act like you know my Father! Muri said it herself, Risks have to be taken, and I took the risk of preventing a disaster from growing worse! You wish to be treated like an adult? Then act like one! We are at WAR you idiot! In a war, there are casualties, and do you know why they die? Because they are weaker than their opponent! Because they are slower, because they are more idiotic! Which you are being right now! Never assume I don't feel, for I do! Every second of every day!¨ I shove him back. He stares wide eyed, and then walks away

 

Zennoose returns,  **_¨We must put an end to this. We must find the source.¨_ ** ¨ _ And how do you suppose we do that?¨  _ She sends me an image, and I understand. We walk over to Lorenz and tell him and Palon our plan.  **_¨Do you honestly think that this is the safest thing to do?¨_ ** Palon asks. ¨Not even close, but something must be done before they return.¨ I reply. ¨We may not have the forces necessary to carry this out, so you two may be on your own.¨  **_Then we will make preparations to leave at once, for we must return to the Citadel, in hopes we may find something that gives an indication as to where the Children reside.¨_ ** ¨You two are going to get yourselves killed if you continue to be so brash. ¨If that is our fate, then so be it.¨  **_¨Just ensure that our deaths mean something in the end.¨_ **

 

We leave, returning to the inside of the Temple. Eventually finding a Quartermaster, we collect the needed food for the journey back. ¨You younglings look as though you saw the face of Valdis.¨ The old one croons. ¨Perhaps we did, thank you for this¨ I tell her. She waves us off, ¨Merley doing what I was told, same as you¨ 

  
The satchels on the saddle of Zennoose now full, we move back outside, ready to get as far away as possible from the carnage that was around us.  ¨Do you want to-¨ I start, but due to our linked minds, Zennoose knows what I am going to ask before I even say it.  **_¨No. Let Lorenz or Palon tell the rest where we are. I am not in a talking mood.¨_ ** I climb onto her back, and we are gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Return_ **

The sun sets once more, and we find a spot among the many open fields to rest. Now far away from all, by ourselves, we break down.  **_¨I CANT KEEP DOING THIS!¨_ ** Zennoose wails. ¨Ï HATE THIS! WHY US?!¨ I echo. I am lying upon the soft dirt, Zennoose on her side. I have her head clutched in both hands, our tears falling freely.  **_¨It's not fair! None of this is! What did we do wrong?¨_ ** _ ¨You did nothing wrong. It was me. I did this! I ruined everything again. Now Azeal and Muri hate us, Mother will not even look at us! Why am I such a failure?¨  _ **_¨Don't say such things. It was my fault, my anger always makes me act so stupidly. I am at fault.¨_ **

 

We continue like this for some time, eventually exhausting ourselves into a restless sleep. The next morning we are off, and soon Woodrow appears before us. It appears mostly the same, save for the addition of  _ Wyvern _ circling the skies as lookouts. One spots us, lining himself up with Zennoose.  **_¨Why are you here?¨_ ** He demands.  _ ¨We wish to speak with Baron Null and Ren, it is important they hear us.¨  _ I reply.  **_¨Ah, I recognise you both now. You are Agi and Zennoose, yes? You were the ones who helped us in our battle. Follow me¨_ **

 

He heads into the town, Zennoose behind him. Both land and I hop off as people surround us just like before. However, unlike last time, their faces are kind, and the murmurs are positive sounding. A familiar figure pushes past them, and my eyes well up at the sight of Dren. She spreads her arms and starts to say somthing, but I silence her by embracing her torso.  _ ¨I missed you! I missed you so much!¨ _ I whimper. She strokes my head with a soft hand, purring deep in her throat. ¨So did I. I thought of you every-Agi, what happened to your face? And Zennoose, you are wounded as well.¨  **_¨It is….complicated to say the very least. Let us find Null and Ren, along with a more private setting.¨_ ** ¨Yes, of course. This way, then.¨ We do not go very far before the pale  _ Wyvern _ appears, his gaunt limbed rider raising a three fingered hand in a wave. 

 

¨Agi! Zennoose! It is always a pleasure to see the faces of friends. What brings you two here?¨ Null asks. ¨Not out here Null, inside, away from the others.¨ Dren jerks her chin at those watching us.  **_¨All of you, carry on with what you are doing. It is impolite to stare.¨_ ** Ren orders. The crowd disperses, and Null leads us back to a familiar place. We enter the old barn, Dren lighting a candle handed to her by Null from one of the pouches on Ren. 

 

¨ _ You both look horrible. What could possibly cause all this?¨  _ Null questions, referring to the scabbed over wounds we have.  **_¨War, Null. War against the very same group we liberated you from.¨_ ** Ren tells us to go on.  _ ¨They call themselves the Children of the Masters, and these Masters are a race of Void Demons known as the Apophis.¨  _ I say.  _ ¨Apophis? I have never heard such a word. What does it mean?¨  _ Dren asks next. Ï answer,  _ ¨We do not know. But it is the name of the creatures that the Children worship. According to them, these demons once ruled our world, with all subjugated to them. They soon found themselves at war with us, and with the help of one of their own, we managed to drive them back through the portal they came from, destroying the gateway so they may not return. Those you and we have faced are the remnants of the cult that followed the Apophis, whose one goal is to rebuild the Fissure and allow the demons re entry to this world.¨  _

 

**_¨That is….quite the tale. And where exactly did you learn this?¨_ ** Zennoose responds this time,  **_¨Our mother told us when we revealed the details of the incident here. No more than a few hours later Aegis was attacked, the Grand Master of the Sentinels dying during the assault. Before he passed though, he revealed that the Cultists were searching for an artifact known as the Crucible. With assistance from our mother, we found this Crucible. The Children then chose at this moment to attack us again, and while we repelled them, many more were killed.¨_ **

 

 _¨Where is this Crucible now?¨_ Null this time. My eyes widen momentarily, before remembering. _¨Safe, back in Aegis. But our reason for returning is because we wish to try and find any hint or clue as to where exactly the point of origin for the Cult is. We will leave soon to return to the Citadel in the mountains.¨_ **_¨If you like, we could accompany you? None have stepped foot anywhere near that fortress since the battle there. There is no telling what may be waiting for you.¨_** Ren offers. **_¨No, you all have done enough. You have been far more open and helpful with us than even our own family. I could not live with myself if any of you three were harmed because of us.¨_**

 

Dren, who is sitting next to me, reaches out and pats Zennoose´ throat.  _ ¨That is so kind of you, but I must argue the fact that this is much our fight as it is yours. If these Children of the Masters are truly attempting to conquer the world, then it is a threat we all must face. And also, you only ever got involved because of our plight. We must stand together if we are to win.¨  _ ¨You don't have to do this. We would be fine by ourselves.¨ I say this aloud. Dren slings one arm over my neck, resting her head against mine. ¨I lost you once, and my heart nearly broke. I shall not let it happen again.¨ Ren buries his face into the straw on the ground.  **_¨That is so sweet, I am starting to get sick!¨_ ** We all chuckle at this, my tail subconsciously wrapping around Drens.

 

**Silence**

And once more we fly, this time with Dren holding my waist. Null and Ren stayed behind, but even with them below us I continue to feel a sense of dread as we weave passed spires of ice and snow. As we draw close I begin to spy bodies under us, the remnants of the great battle that took place. The number mounts the closer we get, until the grey clouds part to reveal the Citadel, many towers collapsed, but with the main body still standing.

 

We land, and look about for a tunnel that could fit Zennoose. Finding one, I point, stepping over two corpses, one killed by a slash across their chest, the other from a cut throat. Still recognizable even with a thin layer of snow over them. The hallways are dark, the torches having burned themselves out. Zennoose however, relights one, which Dren pulls free of its holder.  _ ¨Even empty, this place still makes me fearful¨  _ I comment as we continue. Dren agrees, her other hand clutching one of my sabres tightly, her bow slung over her back.

 

**_¨I do not smell anyone besides us. The only other scents I am detecting are that of old wood and rotting flesh, we are alone for now.¨_ **  Our footsteps echo, Zennoose´ the loudest. But still nothing appears, nothing happens, it is silent, and silent still. I begin to notice the floor under us slanting upward, we are rising. The passage narrows the higher we go, with Dren and I being forced to climb onto Zennoose. Eventually, we reach the top, where two massive doors block our path. Zennoose nudges it open with her snout, and we enter a room that reminded me of the Throne Chamber of Tyr.

 

The ceiling tapered to a point above us, with display cases and paintings lining the walls. Tables with chart, the largest in the middle with a map on it before me. To the left and back was a bed large enough for two, a nest made from feather pillows at its side. ¨I assume these are Charon and Fenris´ sleeping quarters. Typical of the leaders to reside in the highest point.¨ Dren comments. Zennoose clicks her quills,  **_¨Spread out, there must be somthing here.¨_ **

 

As Dren searches the shelves, I move over to the map in the center, taking note that it is of the local area, with a red circle around the spot Woodrow is, and another marking Aegis. ¨They have been planning this for some time. Who knows how long they have been up here?¨ I ask aloud.  **_¨Thirty thousand years. Thirty thousand years of planning, all because of some myth.¨_ ** Zennoose comments. ¨You think it a myth?¨ Dren questions. Zennoose bobs her head,  **_¨Yes, that is all it is. Please tell me neither of you actually believe these Apophis exist?¨_ **

 

I scratch my neck and turn back to the map, finding and then pointing at another circle to the south of Woodrow, the area marked with the word,  _ Calor _ . I repeat the word, and then ask the other two if they know what it means. Dren hurries over, ¨I do. It is the name of a place, a city out in the expanse of desert known as the Sea of Sand.¨  **_¨That word I know, from my studies when I was younger. We have never been there however, but I am willing to go, if this is what we are looking for.¨_ **  I say then, ¨We will, but first we shall return to Aegis, report our findings.¨ 

 

We leave the dreary place, and drop off Dren, who says she will tell what she discovered to Ren and Null. The next day we are back home, some places still smoking from the fires put out. We make our way towards the Palace and when close, Hesteros appears, although for one of his size, even I could see him from quite a distance away. 

**PLan**

**_¨I was wondering if you two had survived. It seems I may have underestimated you both. Regardless, what is your reason for approach?¨_ ** _ ¨We have discovered more information about our attackers, and wish to share it with you and Lady Tyr.¨  _  I reply. He huffs, a ring of smoke emerging from his mouth.  **_¨Tell no one of what I am about to say, but in all honesty I do not believe Tyr is in the best of mental health. She is exhausted from having to manage so many ordeals at once. But I am but her guardian, I can and will not keep the madwoman from her duties. Come then, I will take you to her.¨_ **

 

¨I do not care what it takes! Only how long it requires for it to be done!¨ The voice of Tyr shouts ahead of us. The throne room doors let a pair of Palace Guards out, both giving us a wide berth. We move past them and enter the room, which is now heavily similar to Charon´s, a massive table in the center, which many stand around in discussion.

 

One turns to us, her face identifying her as Tyr, wrinkles and age lines protruding prominently now due to the deep frown she wears. ¨What is it Hesteros? Who is that with you?” We walk closer, and the worry lines on Tyr lessen some. ¨Zennoose, Agi. What are you both doing here?¨ The three of us join the group, who part to allow Zennoose and Hesteros to peek their heads down at the table.

 

Ï reach over to Zennoose and pull out the rolled up map, ¨I do believe that this will ease your burden, my Lady.¨ I unroll it across the table, pointing at the three circles while explaining, ¨We discovered this map while exploring the ruins of a enemy stronghold two days ago, and have learned that these points are indicating either where they may be residing, or where they shall attack next. These two are Aegis and the frontier village Woodrow, with this third one representing a place referred to as Calor, a city within the Sea of Dunes.¨ 

 

¨With respect, Sentinel, what is the point of this?¨ Ask one of those across from me.  **_¨This map is a indicator to the next location of our foe. With your permission, Lord Hesteros and Lady Tyr, we would travel to this place in the hopes of discovering more clues as to where these invaders reside, should this place not be it.¨_ ** Tyr, both ears and tail twitching in interest asks, ¨And you are willing to do this alone? For with the threat of another invasion so high, it may not be possible to spare the warriors needed to go with you.¨  

 

I nod, ¨So be it, if that is how it shall be. Merly say the word, and we are gone.¨ Tyr rubs her face, all four eyes closed tightly. ¨All save the Sentinels and Hesteros, leave us now.¨They do, moving as fast as possible without running. The doors boom shut and Tyr slams both hands down onto the table. ¨Always something happens, I can never have a moment of peace!¨ She growls.  

 

We do not know what to say, simply watching as Tyr, in a rather plain looking dress and no tiara, continues, ¨I will not allow this. You two are, besides Hesteros, are the only I can trust right now. I cannot simply throw you away like common rabble! I will find someone else to send, for you are too valuable an asset to lose.¨ Zennoose lets out a bark, all of her quills striking each other at the same time to make a sharp click.  **_¨No! It must be us! This entire ordeal is because of us, and it shall be us that end it!¨_ ** Tyr looks at her, the outburst startling even Hesteros, who is now at his rider´s side. ¨Zennoose¨ I begin, being silenced by Tyr. ¨So be it, but you will not be alone. Return to your Temple, while we decide who shall travel with you. It would be in your best interest to not tell anyone, though.¨ 

 

As we do so, my mind begins to wander. I maintain enough control, however, to keep Zennoose from hearing.  Worry fills me, for never has Zennoose, even with her thin temper, acted the way she has towards others. Not Lorenz, not Palon, nor Mother or even Ancients forbid Tyr! I should have seen this sooner, but I did not. So typical of me, focusing so much on what I believe important, I miss what really is. I should pay attention more, I must not lose her because of my incompetence. I can not and I will not lose her, not now, or ever. I need her, even if I secretly know I am undeserving of one as beautiful as her, or Dren.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**_Damaged_ **

 

We arrive at the Temple, and as we do I immediately glance about in search of Mother. I instead find  _ Tribune _ Thane, his mount Seros next to him, rubbing his eyes with one paw. ¨Thane, Seros! Have either of you seen our Mother?¨ I ask when we are close enough. ¨No, we have not. But if you are not busy, there is something we wish to ask you both.¨ 

 

We nod and Seros continues, his bronze scales glittering.  **_¨What were they? Those that came here? In all our years as Sentinels, Thane nor I have ever seen anything like the ones who attacked us. But from what Thane tells me, the glares you and Zennoose gave them show a level of familiarity, and if this was not proof enough, we also have tales of Agi wearing their armor. Is this true?¨_ **

 

My heart quickens, my mind faltering on what to say. As I stand there, thoughts whirling in an attempt to deny this, Zennoose says,  **_¨Aye, we do. But that is all we can say, for there are spies in our midst. We can not trust any, not even you. I mean no disrespect, and hope you understand.¨_ **

 

The two glance at one another before Thane replies, ¨ But of course, such knowledge that you both hold is only for ones considered friends, and we do not know each other enough to believe ourselves ones. But hopefully, when this ordeal is over, we may attempt to become so, if you would allow us?¨  I manage a smile, ¨That would be nice. We look forward to the opportunity.¨

 

We leave, and I almost tell Zennoose to head for our room, instantly remembering it was destroyed. She still hears my thoughts, and sadness washes over us both.  **_¨One of the many things the leaders of our foe will answer for, should I not devour their heads before then.¨_ ** Despite this, her tone is mournful. I mentally berate myself, _ stupid naive pathet-. _

 

Suddenly, a  _ Wyvern _ , every single part of his body bearing healing wounds appears.  **_¨Tribune¨_ ** Crov rumbles. ¨Crov?! I almost considered you dead! Where have you been?¨ I exclaim. He is silent for a moment,  **_¨Resting, healing. Wishing that I had died with my brother.¨_ ** **_¨Sir, I-We, are so sorry. We have absolutely no concept of the suffering you must be going through, but are here if you need us.¨_ **

 

Once more a pause in his response, his voice so soft I ponder if I really do hear it at first.  **_¨It is if a part of me has been torn out. Grol and I have been united since we were but boys, our spirits that of men, and our hearts filled with the lust of adventure. To feel him die, it was as if I was dying as well. A pain, a horrid agony I would not wish upon even those that killed him. Now I am alone, alone in my mission to lead our Order. The Sylex councillors would not have it though, the concept of a Wyvern alone commanding them unheard of.¨_ ** I find the courage to say, ¨You will never hear such protests from me. I care not what race you are, only how you are as a leader. And lead us you shall, if not for us or yourself, then for Grol, make him proud.¨  Another pause, even longer than the last two,  **_¨Yes, for Grol. He would expect nothing else from me. Hehe, someone else may do it wrong, eh Agi?¨_ **

 

A smile, if ever so slight, which Zennoose and I return. He thanks us and then trudges off, and I feel better, although a part of me is curious of his behavior. Zennoose hear my thoughts and answers,  **_¨His body was not the only thing wounded, but also his mind. It may take some time for both to heal, if the latter even heals at all.¨_ **

 

I scratch her throat,  _ ¨Without you or Mother, I could never live with myself.¨  _ She does not respond, instead walking in the opposite direction with I on her back. We have no real destination, just moving about because we know not what else to do, at least not now.

 

**_Sorrow_ **

We find a spot that seems relatively clear, I climbing off Zennoose to sit on the weathered stone path leading to one of the sub-areas of the Temple. There is a cool breeze, and the sound of the other Sentinels going about their repairs is much softer. Zennoose allows me to rest my back against her as she lays her head in my lap.  **_¨You know what may happen, we both do¨_ ** I nod, caressing her jaw.  _ ¨I do not fear death, but am terrified of dying without purpose. I would accept my end, so long as it meant something.¨  _  She snarls,  **_¨This mindset is exactly the thing that will kill you!¨_ **

 

I retort,  _ ¨So does baring your teeth before a Profec, or yelling at the damned Empress!¨ _ Zennoose, just like Crov, is silent, causing me to begin to berate myself once more,  **_¨It is not your fault. None of this is, for we are as much victims of the Children's deceit as all others. Please, I beg you Agi, stop these thoughts, for I can not bear to see you suffer so.¨_ **

 

I bend over and embrace her head, trying my hardest to not tear up. ¨I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I just am so afraid! I do not know what to do, and it frustrates me so much.¨ She pulls her head free and then soaks my face with a flick of her forked tongue. 

 

**_¨As am I, but we will face this challenge together. We always have and always will, and it would take the end of the world to separate us¨_ ** She bumps my chest with her snout, pushing me over so she may lay her head on my chest. I grunt from the toppling, but then chuckle as the vibration of her purr shakes my entire body. We remain like this for a time, simply laying in the middle of the path, allowing our minds to delve deeper into each other, strengthening our bond. 

 

A form of meditation, wherein the two bond mates are able to let their thoughts drift and intertwine, only possible when all of one's focus is put into it. I feel her, the muscles in her legs, the liquid fire within her throat, and she perhaps sees how I see, vision doubled and ears sensitive to the slightest sound. We become each other, and for one brief moment I believe I am her, looking down at my own body, and she looking up at hers. We begin to lose sensation of our surroundings, the sounds becoming more and more distant. I raise my head to look around, raising a blue paw to my mouth as I yawn. 

 

When I notice this, my concentration breaks, and I am once more in my own body. ¨Wha-? That was…..incredible!¨ I exclaim. Zennoose agrees,  **_¨I felt as though I was you for a moment. We should do this more often, once this ordeal is over. Although soft, there is far more grace in your body than mine.¨_ **

 

I pat her head, ¨See? We ground walkers are not the weak.¨ She snorts,  **_¨Compared to us Wyvern, all are weak.¨ ¨But they do have their benefits¨_ ** States Muri as she walks towards us, Azeal on her back. We both rise to stand as Azeal dismounts, a frown on his face.¨We were just looking for you¨ He says.  **_¨And we you¨_ ** Zennoose replies. ¨We are leaving¨ I proclaim bluntly, causing the four green eyes in front of me to widen. ¨Leaving? Where? Why wait until now?¨ He demands, and I almost flinch, so put off by the harshness in his voice. 

 

Zennoose explains,  **_¨We returned to Woodrow yesterday, and found a map within the ruins Citadel pointing to a place known as Calor. Dren was with us, and she revealed she knows the way to this location. We reported to Empress Tyr, who is at the moment gathering others to travel with us. We will leave soon to rejoin with Dren and head for Calor, in hopes of finding more information about the Children there.¨_ **

 

Their faces soften, but still hold a snide look.  **_¨And you chose to do this without us? What if we could not be found? Would you both have just left?¨_ ** ¨We could not know how you would react! I feared you both would ask to come with us¨ I tell them. 

 

¨Oh of course not, for as I believe you would say Agi,¨ His voice adopts a higher pitch, ¨It is too dangerous. You are both too young! Well if that is the case, farewell and goodbye! We will see you when you return, if you even do!¨ He turns and walks away, although Muri remains.

**_¨Muri, please forgive us.¨_ ** Zennoose pleads. Muri does not respond, and instead leaves. Never in my life have I felt so worthless, so much a failure. It is as if there is a mountain on my back, for my legs seem to want to stop supporting my body. 

  
  


**_Exit_ **

We stand there, silent and filled with sorrow, until a wall of ash grey and pitch black shudders the ground as he lands behind us.  **_¨Are you prepared?¨_ ** Hesteros asks. I rasp out a reply, ¨Yes¨  I suppose Azeal or Muri will have to inform Mother, and that someone else would tell Crov. We spare one more glance around what had for all our life been our home, and then we leave.

 

Once again inside the Palace, once more within the throne room, now with a large group of eight, four  _ Sylex, _ four  _ Wyvern _ . All of them wear blue vanguard armor, each with different facial expressions ranging from disdain to mild curiosity. One with a look similar to the face you would give when attempting to solve a puzzle steps forth, extending a hand.¨Ah, you must be Tribune Agi, and this lovely specimen must be Zennoose.¨ He states, kissing the back of my hand once it is in his grasp. I blush, and next to me, so does Zennoose. The man continues, ¨I am  _ Legas _ Leth, and this is my merry band of warriors.¨ 

 

He gestures to those present, ¨Those two there are  _ Palor  _ Vas and Xeron.¨ The pair bow, Xeron asking us how do we do? ¨These are  _ Palor _ Perrin and Nero¨ The former curls her lip, while the latter, lacking three of his quills, looks the other way. ¨And finally, we have Sarl and Aris¨ Aris winks one of her amber eyes at Zennoose, Sarl giving me a playful grin. Leth then stands next to a purple  _ Wyvern _ , laying a palm on their leg. ¨And before I forget, this shining gem is Pri.¨ Pri says nothing, but rest her head on Leth´s shoulder.

 

Tyr walks over, sweeping her hand as she proclaims, ¨These are my most trusted, my most skilled. They are to accompany you both on your mission, and to assist you in any way possible.¨  I bow, thanking Tyr profusely for doing this. She smiles, brushing her fingertips across my chin. ¨As I said before, my friends are few, and because of this, each is a valued treasure. Just, try not to die? Please?¨ Zennoose bats her eyes,  **_¨How flattering. We shall do our best.¨_ **  I turn to face the group and state, ¨The road ahead of us is long, filled with a great many dangers. We can already see the distrust for us in your eyes, but the only way we are to succeed is if we at the very least can cooperate. The fate of not only Aegis, but all the free world depends on us, and we shall not let our families down. Prepare yourselves, we leave at once.¨

 

Hesteros inclines his head,  **_¨May your journey be swift, and your goal triumphant¨_ ** I mount Zennoose, who turns and leaves, the group following suit. The wind at our backs, the sun glowing warm above, and our home below us becoming a vast expanse of fields, we are gone.

  
  


I wish, I hope that this is not real. A small, insignificant speck in my mind is pleading that all that has happened up until now is not true. But it is, and I try to accept this as we soar through the sky. Leth, riding on Pri is next to us, the others close behind.  _ ¨May I ask what our plan is?¨  _ Sarl asks. Zennoose responds,  **_¨Our first destination is Woodrow, to collect a citizen there named Dren. She was with Agi and I when we discovered the map. She shall accompany us, for she knows the path towards Calor.¨_ **

 

**_¨Can this Dren be trusted?¨_ ** Questions Pri, voice soft and high pitched.  _ ¨With my life¨  _ I say.  **_¨And mine¨_ ** Zennoose echoes.  _ ¨We shall rest within the next few hours, for the journey is still another days flight.¨  _ **_¨Why bring her though? Wouldn't this map be enough?¨_ ** Asks Aris.  _ ¨Even with this map, we do not know what to expect when we arrive at Calor. I hope that Dren will be able to enlighten us, for she seems familiar with the place.¨  _ Leth interjects,  _ ¨I have faith in the decision of the Tribune, we shall do as they say.¨  _ **_¨Until they decide not to. I do not trust these strangers.¨_ ** Zennoose mutters to me.  I pet her neck,  _ ¨One step at a time. One step at a time.¨   _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Strange_ **

Our group lands, and by now you know what occurs next. We build a fire, we eat what we have packed, and Zennoose and I attempt to converse with them. ¨How long have you all served the Empress?¨ I ask.  Vas replies,  **_¨Xeron and I have been Palors for nearly three years, but compared to Leth and Pri, we are mere cadets in terms of experience.¨_ **

 

We glance at the two mentioned, Leth clearing his throat, ¨Experience is not everything, but it admittedly does help one in achieving their goals. Especially if one has over twenty years of it, yes?¨  **_¨Has it been twenty years? I in all honesty had lost track.¨_ ** Pri comments. 

 

Leth has his back pressed against her body, reaching up and behind himself to scratch her chin. ¨I may have as well, for it has been quite a while since I last kept count.¨  He then looks at Perrin and Nerro, who simply look away, silent as ever. Leth waves his hand at us now, reflecting my question back at me.

 

**_¨Eight years, I do believe. It does not seem that long though, but time does seem to move quicker when one is preoccupied, and preoccupied we have been.¨_ ** I scoff at this, looking up see a pair of silvery blue eyes looking down. ¨That is quite the understatement¨ I tell Zennoose, who smiles, pointed fangs glinting in the firelight. Before more can be said, my ears twitch as a faint rustling sound is heard behind me. 

 

Zennoose hears this as well and whirls about, rattling her quills and hissing. ¨Whoa there! No need to get violent!¨ Exclaims a accented voice.   **_¨Step forth, show yourself!¨_ ** Zennoose growls. And so he does, a heavyset man wearing what seemed to be the furs of Dal as clothing, a leather bag slung over one shoulder. I take note of the dagger holstered at his side, as well as the odd gleam in his green eyes. ¨Who are you?¨ Asks I, one sword pointed at him, a bowstring creaking as it is pulled back. ¨Just a traveler, same as you. I saw your fire and was hoping you may allow me to rest?¨ 

 

¨You may¨ Leth says, ¨But know that it will be the last mistake you make should you attempt anything¨ The man grins, ¨Then nothing will be attempted, I assure you¨ He walks closer, sitting down between Leth and I.  ¨Do you have a name?¨ Leth questions as we calm ourselves. ¨I do, but I am afraid you can not know it. There are a certain few groups looking for a man with my name, which ironically is quite a common one.¨ He winks an eye at me, and I am left confused at what he is attempting to imply.  **_¨Could you at the very least tell us where you are from?¨_ ** Asks Aris. 

 

¨A place called  _ Calor _ , out in the Vast Expanse.¨ Zennoose and I scoff at this, ¨How convenient! We are actually traveling to  _ Calor _ .¨ I exclaim. The stranger chuckles, ¨That IS quite convenient! A word of advice to all of you?¨ We lean close, our interest piqued. ¨ _ Calor  _ is a harsh place. The people there are a hardy bunch, wary of outsiders. When you reach it, it would be in your best interest to keep to yourselves. I fled from there, for I sensed the winds of change blowing. The citizens are more on edge than ever, so watch your back.¨ 

 

He quickly stands, dusting off his lap. ¨Now, if you would excuse me, I must leave.¨ He bows his head, ¨Thank you for your generosity, and best of luck to you all.¨ With long strides of his slender legs, such a sharp contrast to his jiggling gut, he vanishes into the darkness.  

 

**_¨How....Odd¨_ ** Comments Pri. Leth and Sarl bark out laughs, while I turn my back to them so I may face Zennoose.  **_¨This just keeps getting stranger by the moment¨_ ** She tells me. I fall onto my side, letting her wing cover me as the rest of the group continue to converse. Her snout appears, followed by twin icy orbs as she bends her neck to tuck it under-wing. I idly flick her nose with one finger, she letting out a nasaly yip in annoyance. I then gently remove my gauntlet, running my bare hand across her jaw,  smooth and solid. I close my eyes, I let the the world vanish.

 

**_Darkness_ **

I am running. There is nothing around me but darkness, nothing at all can be seen save for the bare dirt path underneath me. I hear it, panting and growling. It was silent at first, but its heart, if it has one, is beating heavily. It is excited, for it is gaining, and I know it is, for when I dare look behind me, I see twin purple lights, the glow from them revealing jagged fangs, the sound of its wings almost like cracking of a whip.

 

It let me know it was here, for it remained still long enough for me to notice its eyes, let me register that it coming for me, and let me get a head start. It is behind me, always far enough so I can be ahead of it, close enough for me to never outrun it. My legs burn, my chest aches, all four eyes wide, a painful pulsing in my head as my heart threatens to burst. 

 

I trip, I fall, and it is upon me. Its skin is cold and wet with a dark fluid, said fluid staining my body. Its long tail curls around my arms, keeping me from fighting back, the claws cup my jaw, and it hisses its demand that I look at it.  **_¨Or do you want me to peel them open? I would happily oblige, though I may cut off more than the lids.¨_ ** It adds, gently tracing one finger over my top pair.

 

Despite every instinct telling me not to, despite my profound desire to never dare look at that face again, its finger presses down, the tip then retracting as I feel a small, wet trickle from the sting. I open my eyes, and am beheld the visage of a demon. 

 

The eyes are slitted, the outline of them a sky blue, said blue darkening to purple as they go inward. The head has a ridge, some form of bony crest, pointed ears twitching to the sound of my hiccuping breath. The nose is nothing but two slits that flex, and the mouth is a wide gash, a fleshy pink tunnel with knives jutting from the top and bottom.

 

 ** _¨_** ** _Are we remembering? Oh yes, I think we are. The more you go down this path, the clearer the truth becomes.¨_** I shake my head as best as possible, the thought that this is all a dream being chanted inside my mind. The thing leans in closer, gripping my skull with both hands. **_¨Oh no, no, no. Not a dream, not even close. This is very real, I. AM. REAL .¨_** It drags both hands down, the claws cleanly parting my skin. I close my eyes, teeth gritted to keep the screams down, but the beast does it again, and again, twice, three times, four times, five, each going deeper and pulling away more. My mouth parts, a howl of agony erupting as my eyes open wide. 

 

I shoot up, my head colliding with the wing of Zennoose, ragged gasps leaving me as my  _ Wyvern _ looks on.  **_¨Are you well? Agi? Can you hear me?¨_ ** She asks, pushing her snout up against my chest. I sigh, arms wrapping around her neck.  _ ¨As I ever will be¨  _ I say.  

 

She lifts her wing, allowing me to stand and breathe in the crisp morning air. The soft thud of footfalls are heard as Perrin approaches me, her bow and quiver slung over her back. ¨Going hunting, are we?¨ I fully expect her to ignore me and continue on her way, but she instead stops, tilting her white furred head, all four amber eyes on me.   

 

_ ¨Yes, join me?¨  _ Her voice is low and sultry in tone, but the face of the one it belongs to is as plain and neutral as it possibly can be. WIth a nod I turn back towards Zennoose, unsheathing my own bow and arrow.  **_¨Have fun¨_ ** She says privately, to which I reply in monotone,  _ ¨Thank you¨  _

 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonding_ **

Perrin selects a direction, and we walk, during which time the stormy eyed  _ Sylex _ continues to thought speak to me.  _ ¨I….apologize for my earlier behavior. Nerro and I have been arguing recently, so I have not been in the best of moods.¨  _ ¨Quite alright, we all have problems.¨  _ ¨Some more than others¨  _ She responds with a chuckle in her tone. For a small time we are then silent, the only noises being the chirping birds and thud of our footsteps. 

 

Hesitating for a moment, I then ask her, ¨Why do you not talk aloud?¨ She halts, causing me to nearly collide with her. Facing me, she parts her lips and teeth, showing a stump within her mouth, which I realize is what remained of her tongue. ¨Oh, oh dear! Who did this to you?¨ I exclaim. 

 

Perrin sighs,  _ ¨I did. I had been pursuing a pack of Dal some years ago, and in great haste I ran after them, only to tripp upon a fallen log, my chin striking the ground hard enough for my teeth to sever it.¨ _ We resume our walk, only for Perrin to raise a fist not ten steps forward.  _ ¨Ahead of us, do you see them?¨  _ All of my eyes train on the cluster of figures that move about some distance away from us, their barrel shaped bodies the from which four hoofed legs emerge from, atop a slender neck a triangle shaped head along with a pair of pointed antlers. Dal, the very topic of our conversation.

 

_ ¨Let us test your skill, Madam Agi. Pick the biggest of the group and take your shot, if you please¨  _ Perrin says to me. I oblige, un-shouldering my bow and slotting a arrow into the string. Inhaling, then exhaling slowly, I take aim, the muscles of my arms tensing alongside the string.  _ ¨Patience. Choose your moment carefully, fire at the wrong time, and your chance is forever lost.¨  _ Purrs my companion, even though I am the only one who can hear her.  

 

I draw back, breathe in and out again, and release. A sharp  _ THWIP! _ Is heard as the arrow sails, followed by a thud as it strikes true. The Dal lurches forward a step, goes rigid, and then topples onto its side. Once they see what has befallen one of their own, the rest of the herd bound off across the fields. A warm hand touches my arm, it´s cream colored fur soft and well groomed.  _ ¨Well done. Let us collect our prize.¨   _ We rise, hurrying over to the fallen Dal.

 

_ ¨A clean kill, a perfect shot! Most impressive indeed!¨  _ Perrin exclaims as she pulls free the arrow to return it. ¨You warp my mind with how quickly you have made come enjoy your company!¨ I reply. With a wave of her hand Perrien states,  _ ¨Oh, you are too kind! Once I get Nerro out of whatever stupor he is in, you and Zennoose shall find him to be just as enjoyable. Bringing in a snack for our fellow Sylex will surely help speed things along.¨  _

 

With some effort, Perrin succeeds in lifting the Dal onto her shoulder, brushing aside my offer to carry it for her.  _ ¨I may be old, that I shall admit, but I am far from weak.¨  _ She states, to which I respond that to she seems rather young. As we make our return, she titters a reply,  _ ¨I would say the same about you, Agi. I thought for a moment you were a child when I first saw you.¨  _ In turn, I grumble my agreement, ¨Most think me so, due to how short I am.¨  _ ¨Ah, size is not everything. Many-a-times one would discover it matters not in strength of body, but more so what is in here.¨ _ Perrin taps a finger on her head. I tilt mine and ask if such a thing has happened to her. She smiles, a wide toothy grin,  _ ¨More times than I could ever count¨  _

 

Ahead of us, I spot our comrades moving about, with Zennoose and Nerro seemingly conversing. Nerro bobs his head as he says something to her, and then Zennoose shakes hers as she laughs. When we near them, both turn to us, Zennoose exclaiming, **_“Dear Perrin, whatever did you do to become paired with one as delightful as Nerro?”_** Dropping the Dal, Perrin rests a hand on the throat of Nerro. _¨That, I could not answer. I suppose I am just fortunate enough that the Gods were kind to me by choosing Nerro as my brother.¨_ Nerro pushes his head against his riders chest, **_¨Ï would say the same as well, for none irritate me so much, and at the same time none do I love more so than you.¨_**  His voice is gentle, but underneath it I sense great power. 

 

Vas and Xeron approach us, Xeron blinking soft blue eyes. He nudges the Dal and rumbles,  **_¨Your doing, Perrin?¨_ ** Perrin shakes her head, gesturing to me. His gaze now on I, shuffling nervously to the states of those present. I know not why I feel this way, but am able to recover quickly with the utterance of, ¨Thank you¨  

 

**_Lull_ **

They walk away, Nerro picking up the Dal in his mouth and setting it down upon a clear patch of dirt, where Perrin draws a dagger and begins to cut. .  **_“Enjoy yourself?”_ **  My  _ Wyvern  _ asks.  _ “It was nice. Perrin seems good in my mind.”  _ **_“She must be, for you were gone for not but a few moments. She obviously has some skill, due to it not taking her long.”_ ** Not noticing the smile on her lips, I question what she is talking about.  **_“Oh, well. You and her, all alone, no soul in sight. You stressed from recent events, perfect opportunity to, I do not know, relax? Perrin seems to have relaxed you greatly. But I hope you helped relax her, that way it is fair for those involved.”_ **

 

It begins to dawn on me, and I resist the urge to cover my mouth in shock.  _ ¨ZENNOOSE!¨  _ I cry. She croaks out a laugh,  **_¨What? You are a young women, at least I think you are considered young by Sylex terms. You are fit, healthy, and seem to have no mind showing your fur off to others, if you have forgotten already you being rather bare bodied when we invited Azeal and Muri to our room. I must admit, she is quite the fine specimen, Perrin is.¨_ ** I glare at her while stating, ¨You are dangerously close to getting that enormous mouth of yours whacked.¨ 

 

Still smiling, she continues,  **_¨I mean no offence, dear sister. But it would be perfectly understandable if that is what did happen, for I am in need of such a thing myself. It has been too long.¨_ ** Now rubbing my skull, I moan in despair,  _ ¨I cannot believe we are having this sort of conversation.¨  _ **_¨But it made you smile. Do not deny it, you did. It was my intent to do so.¨_ ** ¨You have quite the odd way of going about it¨ I growl, but am grinning regardless.  **_¨We cannot be upset all the time, it is bad for one's health.”_ ** She extends her neck as far as it can go, chin pointed upward to give her this intellectual look that for unknown reasons irritates me greatly. I, just as I did last night, flick a finger across her throat, but the thick scaly hide she has on it protects her. She tilts her head down to give me a taunting leer. 

 

_ ¨I can not stay mad at you, no matter how irritating you may be.¨  _ Zennoose flutters icy blue eyes,  **_¨I learn from the best, sister.¨_ **  ¨Good morning to you, Tribune!¨  Bellows Leth, causing me to nearly leap skyward. Turning to face him, eyes quite possibly boring into him with anger. If he noticed this, he made no indication, instead continuing to smile wide.  **_¨Hello to you, Sir Leth¨_ ** Zennoose hums, voice calm and neutral.  Without warning, and without my consent, he claps a heavy hand on my shoulder, stating as he did, ¨Thank you for bringing in our meal! I trust Perrin was not to much of a bother?¨

 

I shake my head, also rolling my arms to remove his hand, ¨No. Rather pleasant in all honesty.¨  He nods, ¨Ah good. I had the inclination you would get along.¨  **_¨Oh they did, they got along juuuuussssttttt fine.¨_ ** Rumbles my  _ Wyvern _ . ¨Well, um….Good? I suppose?¨ I cannot see it, but I feel he is blushing. Quick to interject, I tell him not to believe a word of what Zennoose is suggesting. ¨Agi!¨ Sarl calls, gifting me with a piece of cooked flesh, which I promptly bite into. Greasy, crunchy with a strong spice in its flavor, I cock my head at the odd, yet still quite enjoyable taste. 

 

¨Zennoose¨ I say, holding it up to her, ¨You must try this!¨ Scooping it with her tongue, Zennoose swallows the meat whole, licking her maw as she purrs.  **_¨Oh my! That is quite good.¨_ ** Turning her head towards Sarl, she asks if he is the one who made it. His red fur cropped short and gleaming clean, Sarl smiles proudly. ¨I could not take full responsibility, for I learned my skills from my mother.¨ ¨Heh, your mother and ours would be the best pair. Ours makes some of the most wonderful sweetbread!¨ Says I. Zennoose rumbles,  **_¨Aye, the finest I have ever tasted.¨_ ** _ ¨Oh, do not say that word around me! You only make me desire one even more.¨  _ Exclaims Perrin, nonchalantly wiping her bloodied hands on her legs, staining the sky blue metal with purple splotches. She then says that it will be some time before the rest of the meat is cooked. 

 

With a sigh, Zennoose ask,  **_¨I assume we Wyvern must go and find our own meal?¨_ ** ¨Your assumption is correct. Have fun¨ I reply, to which my  _ Wyvern _ blows a cloud of black smoke in my face, leaving me coughing.  **_¨We shall return as quickly as possible, so be patient, if you please.¨_ ** Says Xeron.  I wiggle my fingers at him in a farewell, closing all four eyes as a strong gust of wind is blasted in my face by the pull of our  _ Wyvern _ ´ wings as they leave.

 

I turn my back to the quickly fleeting shapes that were our mounts, observing the faces of those before me. Perrin, kindly and wise. Leth, boastful and loud. Sarl, polite and skilled, Vas, who I am still a bit unsure of, mostly due to not interacting much with them yet. Regardless, it would seem I would get the opportunity, for Vas beckons me over to him. ¨Yes?¨ I ask once I am close. 

 

¨Since they may be some time, I suppose you and I should find some way to pass it.¨   I question what he has in mind, to which he rests one hand on his hip where the hilt of a metal club, serrated spike jutting from the heavy ball on the end in response. ¨I am curious as to how you fare in battle, and would like to test you. With your approval, of course.¨  Eyeing the lean figure, my lips crack a smirk and with a nod I state, ¨Might as well, it´ll help work up an appetite.¨ ¨Splendid! Let us begin at once.¨ And with that, the rhasp of metal on leather is heard as twin blades are drawn, crossed over my chest to deflect the downward swipe of my opponent.

 

The clang of weapons causes all heads to turn our way, but I pay them no mind, mostly due to the fact I was in the midst of avoiding a hard metal stick from crushing my head like a ripe fruit. The blow jarrs my entire form, making my gritted teeth rattle. Pushing outward, I repel Vas, who uses his backward momentum to pivot and strike again. Deflecting with one sword, I lash out with the other, which he ducks under, grabbing my leg and flipping me onto my back.

 

Grunting in surprise, I jump back to my feet, striking low and high at the same time, a move mother showed me, one that I have never seen my foe be able to deflect. Rather than deflect however, Vas merly takes a step to one side, allowing me, who had put all force into the forward motion to stumble past him, nearly striking a tree. Ears perking to the sound of movement behind me and catching a glimpse of Vas in one corner of my eye, I move aside, just in time to avoid the armored elbow as it collides with the wooden column. 

 

¨Come now,  _ Tribune!  _ Stop trying to hit me and just hit me!¨ He goads. ¨Incoming!¨ I bark out, with no real reason as to why, as I rush him. Vas stoops in preparation for my blow, but his squinted eyes go wide as rather than attempt another swing, I instead leap into the air, both legs extended to their fullest. Caught off guard, he cannot react in time, allowing for my feet to impact solidly with his chest.

 

With a harsh wheeze as the air in his body is knocked from it, Vas is launched backwards, slamming into the tree. Springing up, I charge forward, placing one sword to his throat. ¨I win, how sad for you.¨ I manage to pant, grinning wide. Smiling back at me, Vas shifts his arm, allowing me to feel the prick of a sharpened point on the skin of my side, between the spaces of my armor. Looking down, I eye the small dagger his hand grips, which would have most certainly pierced my torso had he wanted it to.

 

¨On the contrary, it seems neither of us win.  A tie, I am afraid.¨ Vas chuckles. ¨Show one hand, but arm the other. Sneaky, but clever regardless.¨ Is my reply as I step away from him, both of us putting away our weapons.  _ ¨You move swift, and your blows are precise, but your style is far too reliant on aggression.¨  _ Comments Perrin. Leth nods, ¨Aye, you should practice more on your defense. Impressive nonetheless.¨ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Leave questions in the comments and I shall get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
